The Truth Opens All Doors
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: They say that the truth will set you free, but what if the truth opens doors as well? Bad doors, good doors, and doors you wish were never opened. Haibara and Conan's secret has been revealed, the truth has been set free. Now Shinichi and Heiji must join forces with the wanted thief and the detective from London to protect those they care for most. ShinxRan HeixKaz KaixAok HakxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Ran!" Shinichi pushed Ran to the ground as he yelled, "Get down!"

Ran gripped Shinichi's jacket tightly and she shook slightly, "Shi-Shinichi?" she asked shocked.

Shinichi was breathing heavily; as if he'd just run a marathon. Shinichi quickly stood up pulling Ran with him, "Run-ask questions later-just _run_!" he said as he pulled the girl behind him.

Ran yelped at first, but followed the panicked Shinichi. Ran screamed when she heard a gunshot and something go past her face. Shinichi cursed, "Don't let go!" he yelled at Ran before pulling out a cell phone and punching in a number quickly, "Oi! I thought you were supposed to distract them!" he yelled after a few seconds, "Well then why was Ran's head almost blown off!? You no good thief! No!" Shinichi shrieked, "I will not leave her somewhere! You're the magician! Figure it out!" Shinichi was quiet for a while, "I honestly don't care if you turn the sky red…just get them off our tail! I don't know how much longer I have-what do you mean you lost Haibara!?" Shinichi was panicked and it was worrying Ran, "Hattori! You were supposed…can't you do anything right?! Ugh! Find Haibara, but don't get yourself killed, Hattori! KID, I don't care how you do it…get these guys off our tail, _now_!" Shinichi was silent for a few seconds, "Are you kidding me? You steal a heavily guarded jewel in less than five minutes…but you can't do this in no more than ten minutes?!" Ran could actually hear yelling on the other end of the phone, "Fine! Just hurry up!" Shinichi slammed his phone shut and pulled Ran into an alley to let them both catch their breaths.

After Ran had caught most of her breath, she began speaking, "Shinichi? What's going on?" she asked.

Shinichi, since he was yelling and talking while running, had yet to catch his breath. Ran waited a few seconds, "Long story," he stated still panting slightly, "But this is the kind of thing I've been trying to protect you from."

Ran blinked in confusion, "What?" she asked.

Shinichi slid the backpack on his back off and kneeled next to it on the ground, "I can't explain now," he said as he dug through the bag, "But I will say this," he pulled out a gun, "This is dangerous. These men are out to kill," Ran gulped, "Don't leave my sight for even a second, understand?" Ran nodded.

Shinichi stood up and pulled his pack onto his back again. He placed the gun on safety before putting it in his inside jacket pocket. Shinichi grabbed Ran's hand again and ran down the alley again. Shinichi looked around before pulling Ran with him, "Shinichi…on the phone. You said Hattori, Haibara, and KID…are Hattori-kun, Ai-chan, and Kaitou KID involved too?"

"Yes," was all Shinichi said as they ran to a crosswalk and waited for the light to change.

Shinichi was tense and looking everywhere, "Why are you and Hattori-kun working with Kaitou KID?" Ran asked.

Shinichi sighed, "It's a _long_ story, Ran," he said, "If we manage to take this Organization down…I promise, I'll explain everything."

Ran nodded before she was pulled by Shinichi again when the light changed. Shinichi's phone rang and he quickly answered, "Yeah?" he asked, "Good. Is she alright?" Shinichi waited a few seconds, "Are you alright?" Shinichi's face relaxed and he sighed with relief, "Remind me to thank Kazuha…don't start, Hattori. Just get Haibara and yourself to KID. He says he has a plan. No…and that's why I want you over there," he said deadpanned, "Alright. Don't let Haibara out of you sight this time. Gin seems to have an obsession with her," Shinichi then hung up.

"Ai-chan's okay?" Ran asked.

"Yeah," Shinichi said, just realizing they had slowed down to a walk, "She's unconscious due to some chemicals, but she's fine. Hattori too; barely missed a bullet before knocking the guy out with his kendo."

Ran nodded, "What's KID planning on doing?" she asked.

"I have no Earthly idea," Shinichi stated, "He may say he's on our side, but I still can't trust him completely just yet."

Ran nodded again, but stayed quiet this time. Ran noticed Shinichi's breathing getting slightly heavier as they walked, "Shinichi? Are you okay?" she asked.

Shinichi quickly pulled Ran into another alley before leaning on a wall and panting slightly, "Why now…" he complained holding his head slightly, before quickly moving to his chest and falling to his knees.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled.

"Shh," Shinichi hissed, "For the love of Kami, woman," Shinichi hissed in pain, "We're still in danger. Don't go giving ourselves away."

Ran looked hurt, "But…" Ran winced when Shinichi clutched his chest, "Shinichi…what's wrong? What's happening?"

Shinichi was panting, "Gomen, Ran," he managed to say before biting his lip as another wave of pain came at him, "I-I should've told you…" he curled in on himself, "Oh Kami…" he hissed, "Don't pass out-don't pass out," he muttered to himself.

"Tell me what?" Ran asked worried, "Shinichi, what's wrong with you?"

"My bag," Shinichi said, "Grab the clothes inside-hurry!" he hissed out the last word.

Ran quickly did as Shinichi told her, but gasped in horror and shock as she watched Shinichi shrink, "Shi-Shinichi?" she asked.

Ran watched in shocked until Conan was panting on the ground, "C-Conan-kun…" she whispered.

"Gomen, Ran," Conan said, "I didn't-I didn't want you to find out this way."

"What-I mean-what?" Ran was completely shocked.

Conan grabbed the smaller clothes, "I know you want answers, Ran," he said as he put on the clothes, "And I promise, as soon as everything has calmed down, I'll explain. Just wait a bit longer…"

Ran was breathing heavily slightly. Conan pulled the fake glasses out of the bag and put them on. He activated the tracking grid, "What the heck are you up to, KID…" he muttered then turned to Ran, "Ran?" he asked worried, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Ran hissed, "I most certainly am not," Conan winced, "What's going on, Shinichi-Conan-whoever you are-" Conan quickly covered Ran's mouth with his hands.

"Ran, please," Shinichi pleaded, "Please, just calm down. I don't want you hurt in this…"

Ran took a deep breath before nodding. Conan slowly removed his hands before setting them in his lap, "Ran, I know I've lied and tricked you," Ran glared at this, "But I have my reasons. I can't explain them all now, but the main one is because if I were found out you'd be in danger."

Ran was silent for a few moments, "Hattori-kun knows doesn't he," Conan flinched, "And that thief?"

"Now stop right there," Conan said, "KID was involved in this _way_ before I was. The Organization that shrunk me and is after us right now is searching for a jewel and he wants to destroy it, but has yet to tell his reason, but he says it's his own form of justice…twisted…but justice. Hattori found out on his own. He is the me of the West after all. But look at where that's gotten them, Ran," Conan looked at Ran seriously, "Hattori was almost killed protecting Haibara. No doubt he's locked Kazuha somewhere where KID can't even get in."

Ran was silent, "I never wanted you involved, Ran," Conan said seriously, "I never wanted you in danger…but they found out…" Ran looked at Conan, "They found me and Haibara," he gripped his hair in his right hand, "Now they're after you, Hattori, Kazuha…anyone we've ever come in contact with. Agasa has practically barricaded himself and Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Sonoko, Kisaki-san, and Oji-san in his basement," Conan looked at Ran, "They don't care if Ayumi and them are kids…they-will-kill-them," Ran gulped, "This is why I lied, this is why I tricked you. It was to protect _you_."

Ran was silent for a few minutes before she grabbed Conan and pulled him into a tight hug, "Ran?" Conan asked.

"Baka…" Ran whispered, "Baka, baka, baka, baka."

Conan didn't say anything, "You didn't have to do that," Conan went wide eyed at Ran's words, "You may have protected me physically, but _you_ hurt me Shinichi…"

"I know…" Conan said softly and hugging her as tight as his small body would allow, "But I'd rather have you hurt emotionally then dead, Ran. Emotions are something that can be repaired…your life isn't. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me. Ran…"

Ran pulled Conan so he was looking at her. Neither said anything for a long time. The silence was broken by Conan's phone. Ran set Conan down so he could answer, "Yeah?" Conan asked, "Yes it wore off, get to the point KID," Conan listened for a while, "Are you sure? No one else will get hurt?" Conan went wide eyed, "You knew where their base was?!" Conan groaned in annoyance, "I hate you so much right now…shut it. Alright…but no more deaths than there have to be. Tell Hattori to call-you are so annoying right now…" Conan rolled his eyes, "Just remember that this truce is over as soon as this Organization is brought down. If you continue to steal jewels…Hattori and I will come after you," Conan sighed and hung up, "Of course you'll be looking forward to it…" he muttered rubbing his temples, "Remind me to kick KID extra hard next time he pulls something…"

Ran blinked, "What's he planning on doing?" she asked.

"Sending very loud and bright fireworks over their base just as the police are close," Conan stated, "They won't be able to run and they have _many_ witnesses to their crimes. Haibara and myself included…although I'm not sure how Haibara will turn out."

"What do you mean? Ai-chan is just-oh…" Ran said, "She's like you…shrunk?"

"Yeah," Conan said, "She's actually the creator of the poison that shrunk me. It was supposed to kill me without leaving a single trace, but there was a side effect that only Haibara knew about; shrinking. It's actually very rare to get that. She's been working on an antidote ever since she ran away from the Organization," Conan turned when fireworks started going off, "They've been after her ever since. That's why I was me for a few hours," Conan looked at Ran, "An actual cure has yet to be developed, but she has been able to create temporary ones."

"Then…at the play…" Ran trailed off.

"I didn't want you in danger," Conan said, "Haibara had created a prototype antidote. I had three choices: continue not telling you when you obviously knew," Conan held up a finger, "Tell you everything and pray to Kami that I'm not found out," another finger went up, "Or…take the antidote, for however long it lasted, and trick you to keep you safe," Conan sighed, "Haibara dressed as Conan; even confused Hattori for a while," he smirked slightly before it fell, "But that all seems useless now. They did find out and they went after you anyway."

"Well of course they did!" Ran flung her arms in the air, "For the love of Kami, Shinichi, how long have we known each other? I probably know more of you weaknesses than you do," Conan winced, "You could have told me, you know," Ran said, "Obviously if I knew for that long then I could keep your secret without even you suspecting until you were _on your deathbed_!" Conan sweat dropped, "Be lucky I'm not kicking you into next week…"

"I'm sorry, Ran," Conan said, "I honestly thought Haibara and the Professor had the right idea. I mean, Haibara worked for them for who knows how long."

Ran sighed, "So, what happens after this Organization is taken down," she asked.

"Ran, some of the members might be brought down," Conan stated, "But this Organization may take _years_ to bring down completely."

Ran rubbed her arm, "So…what'll happen?"

Conan sighed, "I don't know…" he said, "All I can think of doing is praying to Kami."

Ran sighed and pulled Conan into her lap and held him, "No more lies," she whispered, "Please?"

Conan leaned on Ran slightly, "Mm," he nodded, "No more lies…"

The two stayed like that for a while until Conan's phone rang. Conan answered it, but didn't feel like getting out of Ran's lap, "Yes?" he asked.

Conan was quiet as he listened to the other end, "You're kidding," Conan broke out into a smile, "Hattori, please don't tell me you're joking," Conan released a sigh of happiness, "Okay, KID has earned my trust, but if he steals anything else we're playing cat and mouse," Conan smiled, "Call Professor Agasa, tell him that he, the Detective Boys, and everyone else are free to come out. The Professor can take care of Haibara…er…on second thought, I'll bring Ran over," Ran giggled slightly, "Once you drop Haibara off, you may want to go release Kazuha from wherever the heck you hid her before she kills you," Conan sweat dropped, "No…not yet anyway…" Conan looked at Ran, "I'm kinda waiting for a few things to click before she kills me," Ran tilted her head, "Alright, I'll see you at the Professor's," Conan hung up and smiled at Ran, "We won."

"What?" Ran asked shocked, "But you just said…"

"KID trapped everyone inside the building before he set off the fireworks," Conan stated, "Most of the Organization was in there. There's only like one or two out to catch us," Ran smiled, but then frowned.

"Wait…what do you mean I'd kill you when some things clicked," Conan paled and quickly got out of Ran's lap, "Shinichi?"

"Uh…why don't we get to the Professor's?" Conan quickly packed his bag again before putting it on his shoulders.

Conan winced when he saw Ran turning red. Conan backed away slowly, "Uh…Ran…I tried to talk you out of it…" he said.

"SHINICHI!" Ran yelled chasing after Conan, who yelped and ran as fast has his little legs could carry him.


	2. Chapter 2

It took almost 12 hours to catch the police up on what had happened in the last seven months. Ai was pardoned from her involvement because she was trying to right the wrong she'd done, but she'd have to do Community Service for a few years. Her first act was to create the antidote, which Ai happily agreed to now that she had a sample of the drug. Kogorou was absolutely livid the minute he found out about Conan. Conan actually hid behind Ran like a scared little kid until Eri and Megure managed to pull him away and talk some sense into him. And when that didn't work Ran barrowed Conan's watch. Conan remained living with Kogorou and Ran because he was too small to live in his big house without having problems, but Kogorou was keeping a _very_ close eye on the boy.

Conan had explained to Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko about him and Ai, "So…you're Kudou Shinichi-onii-chan?" Ayumi asked.

Conan nodded, "I'm sorry for not telling you," he said, "And I'm sure Haibara is too, but you remember what happened when those men found me and Haibara."

Ayumi shivered, "So…you'll be turning back soon?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Conan smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes, but," he said quickly when their faces fell, "That doesn't mean we're not friends," they brightened and Conan smiled, "You three saved me when we were in that cave and many other times," they giggled happily, "And…" Conan smiled, "With time and experience, you three will make great detectives," Conan was suddenly hugged by his three friends and he smiled.

After that, Conan and his friends played soccer until it was starting to get late. Conan walked into the Mouri Detective Agency, "I'm back!" he yelled closing the door.

"Hello, Shinichi-kun," Conan blinked when he saw Eri at the table.

"Er…hello, Kisaki-san," Conan said, "What are you doing here? Where's Ran and Oji-san?"

Eri smirked slightly, "Ran took Anata to the store just a few minutes ago," she said, "I don't bite, Shinichi-kun, come sit down."

Conan was a little nervous. Eri had taken him being Conan better than he thought a parent should. Conan sat across from Eri at the table. Eri sipped her tea slowly before setting it in front of her with both her hands wrapped around the green mug, "Shinichi-kun," Conan looked at Eri, "I want to ask you a few things."

Conan nodded, "I figured as much," he stated, "You were far too calm when I explained everything."

Eri smiled slightly, "Still as observant as ever," she said and was silent for a few minutes, "Do you regret anything that's happened?"

Conan looked at Eri and she just calmly put her mug to her lips and drank slowly. Conan was pretty sure he knew what Eri was asking, but he wasn't sure how she wanted him to answer. Conan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering, "No," he stated firmly before opening his eyes and looking at Eri, who had a very good poker face on, "I don't. I know I've hurt Ran by lying and tricking her, but I did what I believed would keep her safe. I would rather have her hurt emotionally than dead."

Eri hummed, "But they found out who you were and came after her anyway," she stated.

"I know," Conan said looking at his lap, "But I still don't regret doing anything differently. I don't regret following Gin and Vodka at Tropical Land, I don't regret becoming Conan, I don't regret anything," he looked at Eri, "I knew how dangerous this case was and I wanted to keep those I care about out of it. Hattori almost died because he got involved. I wasn't going to put Ran through that."

Eri smiled slightly, "I'll take that," she said before sipping her tea again.

"Eh?" Conan asked confused.

Eri smiled and set her cup down, "While I don't like to see my daughter hurt," she stated, "I'd rather see her hurt and safe than dead, just like you, Shinichi-kun. Seeing how you'd hurt my daughter to keep her safe, shows me that you actually care a lot for her."

Conan blushed lightly and smiled. Eri smiled at Conan, "But I still expect you to treat Ran with respect," she gave him a look from over top her glasses.

Conan's face now looked like a tomato, "That was not my fault," he stated embarrassed, "I tried to get out of it."

Eri hummed smirking, "Maybe…" she said and lifted her mug to her lips, "But you are a teenage boy, body or not, so I highly doubt you tried that hard…"

Conan's face felt like it was on fire. Ran and Kogorou came in, "We're home!" she yelled then blinked, "Shinichi, why is your face all red."

"No reason!" Conan yelled before running and locking himself in his and Kogorou's room.

Ran blinked then turned to her mother with a deadpanned look, "What did you do?" she asked.

Eri just smirked, "Nothing," she said, "Just gave the boy a little embarrassment."

Ran rolled her eyes, "Okaa-san…mou…" she said walking into the kitchen and set the groceries on the counter, "I'm going to check on Shinichi. If it's not you two hounding on him, then it's the police," Ran walked down the hall.

Eri grabbed her husband easily by the collar of his suit even while sitting on the floor and pulled him to the ground. Ran knocked on the door, "Shinichi?" she called, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Ran narrowed her eyes.

"Mou…" Ran said, "Shinichi, I know you better than that. Open the door."

Ran waited for a few seconds before sighing, "You have three seconds or I'm busting this door down," Ran stated seriously, "One…" she got into a stance.

"Ran! Don't break my door!" Eri held her husband firmly.

"Two…" Ran shifted her feet.

"My door…" Kogorou sighed.

"Thr-" the door opened.

"Do you always have to do that?" Conan said with an annoyed look on his face.

Conan muttered things before sitting back on his bed on the floor. Ran walked in and closed the door back, "Well if you actually let me in when I ask, I wouldn't have to," she stated and sat beside him, "What did Okaa-san do?"

"Nothing," Conan said, "Just asked some questions."

"And knowing Okaa-san they weren't _just_ questions," Ran said deadpanned.

Conan sweat dropped before sighing, "She just asked if I regretted any decisions I made throughout this whole thing," he said.

Ran tilted her head, "And I said I didn't," Conan stated.

Ran smiled softly and hugged Conan. Conan stiffened slightly, but soon relaxed, "Shinichi-" Ran was cut off when a knock sounded.

"Shinichi-kun," Eri's voice came, "Haibara-chan's on the phone."

Conan stood up quickly and opened the door. Conan took the phone, "Haibara?" he asked, "Why didn't you call my cell?" Conan was silent for a while before he narrowed his eyes then widened them in less than two seconds and smiled, "Really? You're positive?" Ran stood up, "Two days? But the-oh…okay. Yeah, I'll let everyone know. Thanks for everything, Haibara," Conan hung up and smiled, "Haibara's got the cure."

Ran brightened, "But I'll be asleep for two days straight," Conan said, "Otherwise I'll possibly die."

"Don't want that," Eri stated, "I'll tell Anata."

Ran hugged Conan, "You'll be back? For good?" she asked.

Conan nodded smiling, "Yeah, that's the plan," he said, "Haibara said we'll start tomorrow night. She still has a lot of preparations and simulations to run through."

Ran smiled and hugged Conan tightly, "We'll call everyone in the morning," she said.

"Yes! The brat is finally leaving-ow!" Conan and Ran sweat dropped.

**A/N Okay…so I forgot the A/N last chapter. My bad. Nothing really to say except I haven't gotten to a lot of FBI episodes so they won't be in this because I don't want to portray them wrong. Also, I don't own Detective Conan. If I did I'd be a millionaire!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaito!" Kaito shot awake.

"Huh! What?" Kaito asked looking around, "Where am I?"

"You're on the school roof," Kaito looked up and saw Aoko standing above him, "You've been sleeping here since this morning! What the heck were you doing last night?" Kaito sweat dropped.

Kaito couldn't exactly tell her that he's spent the last couple of nights searching for Snake, his father's killer. He just _had_ to be one of the few to escape. Instead, Kaito rubbed the back of his head, "Just haven't had much sleep lately," he yawned.

Aoko sighed, "Mou…Kaito, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, "Anyway, your mom called while you were asleep."

"Oh? What she want?" Kaito asked.

"You know about Kudou Shinichi, right?" Kaito wanted to snort, but held back.

"Yeah, it's all the papers are talking about. What about him?" he asked, "Did he finally grow back?"

"Well, not yet," Aoko said, "But apparently your dad was close friends with his parents," Kaito blinked in shock at that, "She said that two days from today he'll be back to normal and she wanted you to come with her to see him and his parents."

Kaito sighed and rubbed his neck, "Alright," he said then looked around, "Where's my phone?"

Aoko held it out, "Thanks," Kaito took his phone and stood up, "Is it lunchtime?"

"Yeah," Aoko said as she walked with Kaito downstairs, "Hey Kaito," Kaito hummed and looked at Aoko, "Do you mind if I come with you and Kuroba-san?"

Kaito smiled, "Sure," he said, "After all, you let me come with you to KID heists."

Aoko smiled happily.

* * *

"Kazuha!" Heiji yelled knocking on her bedroom door, "Oi, can I come in?"

"I don't know…are you going to handcuff me to the basement heater again?!" Heiji sweat dropped.

"It was for your own safety!" Heiji yelled, "Let me in ahou!"

"Door's open, ahou!"

Heiji mumbled something before opening the door, "What do you want?" Kazuha asked from her bed.

"Haibara found a cure," Heiji stated putting his hand in his pocket before wincing.

Kazuha saw this and stood up, "How's your elbow?" she asked walking over.

"Its fine," Heiji stated, "Just hurts when I bend it. It's just this habit."

Kazuha hummed nodding, "So, Kudou-kun's back?" she asked, "Er, well," she shook her head, "Man this is confusing…"

Heiji chuckled, "Not yet," he said, "He'll be asleep for two days straight while the antidote is working. Otherwise surviving is very low."

"Oh," Kazuha said, "So, we're going to Tokyo in two days?"

"Duh," Heiji said, "Already got permission from Oji-han, Oyaji, and Oba-han. Even told Ran-chan when she called."

Kazuha sighed, "Mou…" she said, "Can't you at least give me a heads up."

Heiji raised an eyebrow, "Two days ain't enough time for you?" he asked walking in to the room as Kazuha went to her closet.

"Not the point," Kazuha said, "It seems ever since I met Ran-chan and Conan-Kudou-kun," she shook her head quickly, "You drag me everywhere you go. Whether it be Tokyo or whatever."

Heiji sat on her bed, "Because you knew Kudou," he stated easily.

"Huh?" Kazuha held a shirt in her hand as she turned to Heiji with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Whether you knew it or not," Heiji stated placing his hand on his cheek and leaning on it, "You knew him and if he was ever found out, like a few days ago, you'd be a target," Kazuha blinked, "Why do you think I handcuffed you to the heater?"

"You could've just told me to hide," Kazuha stated as she looked through her clothes.

"No…because you would've followed me," Heiji stated easily, "I know you too well Kazuha."

Kazuha glared at Heiji and stomped her foot, "Mou! You still didn't have to handcuff me to the heater!" she yelled, "What if one of them found me, huh?"

"Because I asked KID to make the basement door disappear," Heiji smirked, "Guy may be wanted, but he came in handy."

Kazuha groaned, "Honestly," she said, "Did you think I couldn't take care of myself?"

Heiji looked at Kazuha, "No," he said and stood up, "But I wasn't taking that chance. I knew how dangerous these guys were, Kazuha. They were willing to kill three kids because they knew Kudou," Kazuha looked at the ground, "Look, I'm sorry for handcuffing you to the heater, but I wanted you involved just as much as Kudou wanted Ran-chan involved."

Kazuha stiffened and looked at Heiji, who went wide eyed slightly, "Wha-"

"I'm hungry," Heiji said quickly, "I'm going to make a sandwich," he left before he even finished the sentence.

Kazuha blinked before dropping the shirt in her hand and rushing out of her room and down the stairs, "Heiji!" she yelled, "What did you mean by that?" she asked when she was in the kitchen.

"What do you mean, ahou?" Heiji asked not looking at her as he made himself a sandwich, "Can't I not want my childhood friend hurt?"

Kazuha opened her mouth, but then closed it and looked at the ground, "I guess…" she said softly, "But what about your mom? She also knew Conan-Kudou-kun."

"She was with dad," Heiji said easily, "They wouldn't go after the police. They ain't stupid."

Kazuha held her right arm and closed her eyes tightly, "Heiji…" she said.

"What?" Heiji asked not looking at her.

Kazuha opened her mouth then closed it and sighed sadly, "Never mind…" she said and headed back to her room.

"Kazuha, wait," Kazuha stopped on the bottom of the stairs and looked at Heiji.

Heiji put down the butter knife he was using and walked over to his childhood friend. Kazuha gasped in shock slightly when Heiji suddenly hugged her. Kazuha blushed, "Hei-Heiji?" she stuttered.

"Zuha…" Heiji pulled away and looked at Kazuha in the eyes, "I…" Heiji looked away towards the ground, but kept his hands firmly on her shoulders, "When Kudou told me that the Organization had found him and Haibara…I went into a panic because I knew they would only be a hop step and jump away from finding out I knew."

Kazuha tilted her head, "Well, yeah," she said, "You didn't want to die."

"No, I actually didn't care about if I died or not," Kazuha went wide eyed, "Many things ran through my head…my life wasn't one of them."

"Kudou-kun?" Kazuha asked.

"He was in them, but not much," Heiji admitted, "Zuha…" he looked at her, "All I could think about was getting you somewhere safe."

"Me?" Kazuha asked shocked.

Heiji nodded slowly, "The first thing that ran through my mind when Kudou told me was you," he said, "My mind ran through every possible place you could be. Every possible place you could hide…"

"Heiji…" Kazuha said softly.

"No," Heiji shook his head, "I need to say this now because I don't think I can handle you being in danger like that again."

Kazuha was silent and hoping inwardly. Her heart was beating quickly. Heiji tightened his grip on her shoulders slightly, "Kazuha…I-" the front door suddenly opened.

"I'm home!" Heiji quickly let go of Kazuha and was blushing lightly, "Hello Heiji-kun."

"O-oji-han," Heiji stuttered, "I was just telling Kazuha about Kudou…now I think I'm going to go pack!" Heiji quickly left the house.

Toyama looked at Heiji as he fast paced away from the house then at his daughter, who was blinking in shock, "I interrupted something, didn't I?" he said.

"Yes!" Kazuha yelled loudly and flinging her arms in the air.

**A/N Poor Kazuha! xD So close yet so far! I own NOTHING! Please R&R! You don't have to be a member!**


	4. Chapter 4

Two days flew by like magic. Heiji and Kazuha were sitting on a train on their way to Beika. They haven't really talked to each other since that day two days ago. Kazuha looked out the window of the train with Heiji beside her. Finally, Kazuha turned to Heiji, "Heiji," she said causing Heiji to hum, but not look at her, "Can you please tell me what you were trying to say two days ago?"

Heiji turned his head away from Kazuha and blushed lightly, "Zuha…I-"

"Excuse me," a woman with short brown hair asked, "Are these seats taken?"

"Ah, no," Heiji said shaking his head, "Please sit down."

"Arigato," the woman said as she and two teenagers sat in front of them and closed the door; signaling that the cart was full, "I'm Kuroba Chikage," she said, "And this is my son Kuroba Kaito and his friend Nakamori Aoko."

"Hattori Heiji," Heiji stated, "And this is my friend Toyama Kazuha."

Kazuha smiled at them, "Hattori?" Aoko asked, "As in the high school detective that helped Kudou Shinichi defeat that Organization?"

"Yeah," Heiji stated smiling, "We're actually going to see him."

"Oh, how convenient," Chikage said smiling, "We're going to go see Shinichi-kun ourselves."

"You know Kudou-kun?" Kazuha asked.

Chikage laughed lightly, "Oh yes," she said, "Though, the last time I saw him he was eight. My late husband, Kuroba Toichi, knew his parents. He and Yusaku-kun always had this friendly rivalry. They had almost equal minds."

"Almost?" Heiji asked.

Chikage chuckled, "I must take my deceased husband's side, ne?" she smiled.

Heiji smirked and looked at Kaito, "So…do you take after your mom or your dad?" he asked.

Kaito closed his eyes and smirked, "Definitely my dad," he said and opened his eyes smirking at Heiji, "But don't worry. I'm not into the whole detective thing," he produced a red rose from thin air, "I'm more of a magician, like my father," he gave the rose to Kazuha.

Kazuha blushed while taking the rose. Heiji sent Kaito an annoyed look, "Ignore Kaito," Aoko said easily, "He's a flirt."

"Am not!" Kaito smirked at Aoko.

Heiji sighed then looked at Kaito, "Oi, you know you look like Kudou?" he asked.

Kaito and Aoko stopped arguing and looked at Heiji in confusion. Kazuha gasped, "And you look like Ran-chan!" she said shocked, "Creepy…"

Aoko and Kaito looked at each other in confusion before back at Heiji and Kazuha, "Really?" they asked.

"Yeah," Heiji stated, "But Kudou and Ran-chan will probably be able to tell you apart."

_Doubtful…_ Kaito thought as he remembered the little almost kiss with Ran _But then again she was desperate to see Tantei-kun._ The small group continued to have small talk which mostly revolved around Shinichi. Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt. Kazuha and Aoko screamed in shock and held onto their seats, but were still moving everywhere. Heiji and Kaito, however, had fallen to the ground; Heiji on top of Kaito, "Ow!" Kaito yelled when the train finally stopped.

Chikage looked around, "What happened?" she wondered.

Heiji stood up, "I don't know, but I'm about to find out," he said and started walking towards the door.

Heiji turned the knob of the door, "What?" he asked shocked, "Locked?"

"What?" Kaito asked.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Aoko yelped in fear. Heiji turned serious, "Something's wrong," he stated.

"Oh you don't say…" Kaito said sarcastically, "The Great Detective of the West has spoken!"

Heiji glared at Kaito and flipped his hat forwards. The lights came back on, "Okay, at least now we can see," Chikage stated.

Aoko was clinging to Kaito and Kazuha to Heiji. Heiji looked at Kazuha, "And this is why I handcuffed you to the heater," he stated.

Kazuha glared at him, "You know I don't like the dark," she mumbled.

Heiji sighed then bent down to the door knob and cursed, "Great, this door locks from the outside," he said standing up, "Only someone with a key can lock this door."

"So…we're trapped," Kazuha stated.

Heiji sighed, "Someone must've known I was in here or something," he said mostly to himself.

Kaito walked up to the door and looked at it for a minute, "Mom, can I barrow your credit card," he stated holding out his hand.

"Oh!" Chikage dug through her bag and pulled out a silver card, "Here you go dear."

Kaito took it and bent down to the door, "Let's see…" he muttered and began sliding the card through the crack slowly and carefully.

Heiji watched Kaito do this and bent down beside him, "Is this part of being a magician?" he asked.

Kaito smirked, "Something like that," he stated and the door clicked and opened, "You don't think its easy getting out of sealed shut boxes, do you?"

Heiji smirked and turned to Chikage, "Kuroba-san, watch Kazuha," he said, "I'm going to try and figure out what's going on."

"I'll come with you," Kaito stated, "Who knows what's going on. You may need someone watching your back."

Heiji just nodded and both boys left. Heiji closed the door, "Even if we can't get back in," Heiji stated, "They'll be safer if the door's locked."

Kaito nodded in agreement. They walked slowly around the train just in case it started up again or someone was hiding around a corner. Heiji and Kaito walked into the dining cart and many people were there talking and some even complaining. Heiji walked up to a waitress, "Excuse me," he said, "Do you knew what's going on?"

The waitress shook her head, "I'm afraid not, sir," she said, "In all my years working on this train, never has it stopped before a stop."

Heiji nodded and thanked the waitress. Heiji walked up to Kaito, "Let's go check with the conductor," he said, "Maybe he can shine some light on this."

Kaito nodded and the two continued to the front of the train. Kaito suddenly stopped in the middle of the second cart. Heiji turned to Kaito, "You okay?" he asked.

"Something's wrong," Kaito stated looking around, "You have to feel it too."

Heiji hummed and looked around. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Heiji and Kaito backed up towards each other until their backs were touching, "Oi, Magician-han," Heiji whispered, "You wouldn't happen be able to make a katana appear would ya?"

"No," Kaito said deadpanned.

"A pipe?" Heiji asked as the footsteps got closer, "Anything long will due."

"Do you honestly think I can make things appear out of thin air?" Kaito asked.

Heiji sighed, but then blinked when a medium sized piece of metal was in his face. Heiji sent a look at Kaito, "What?" Kaito asked, "I didn't make it appear out of thin air," he pointed to the railing above them and Heiji noticed a chunk missing and sweat dropped.

"Never mind," Heiji took the piece of metal just as a gunshot was heard.

Kaito and Heiji jumped and turned to the door and saw shattered glass, "Uh…" Kaito said and backed away with Heiji beside him, "Any ideas?"

Heiji looked around with his eyes along with Kaito. Kaito pulled out his card gun. Heiji only glanced in his direction once, but some wheels started to turn in his head. Suddenly, another gunshot was heard and Kaito and Heiji had to duck their heads quickly, "Where the heck is it coming from?!" Heiji yelled.

Kaito's eyes were moving quickly, "There!" he yelled and fired a card towards the ceiling.

A gun fell and Heiji quickly ran to it and put it on safety. Kaito and Heiji were breathing heavily, "Someone was trying to kill us," Kaito stated.

Heiji held the gun and cursed, "This has to be the work of one of the escaped members of the Organization," he stated, "They put this gun up in the ceiling and somehow set it to where it fired automatically. They also knew I would instantly put it on safety and they probably wore gloves, so my fingerprints will be the only ones on this," he cursed again.

Kaito went wide eyed, "Did we just leave the girls alone?" he asked.

Heiji went wide eyed, "Kazuha!" Heiji and Kaito took off running.

"Aoko!"

**A/N Cliffy! Why do I like doing these? I own nothing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Heiji and Kaito weaved through the people in the dining cart. Heiji and Kaito began panicking when they saw the door open. Heiji and Kaito went wide eyed when they saw Kazuha and Chikage unconscious, "Kazuha!" Heiji yelled running to her, "Kazuha! Wake up! Kazuha!" he was shaking her.

"Mom! Mom! Where's Aoko!?" Kaito yelled shaking his mother, "Mom!"

Heiji soon found a card in his seat. He took it slowly and read it, "Oi, Kuroba," Heiji said staring at the card, "Is this for you," he showed him the card.

Kaito took it and read it. His face suddenly became void of emotion and he crushed the card, "Snake…" he hissed.

"So it's true then," Heiji stated, "You're Kaitou KID?"

Kaito didn't answer and stood up, "And where do you think you're going?" Heiji asked.

"Look," Kaito hissed, "You can arrest me later, but I'm not letting Snake hurt Aoko!" he clinched his hands into fists, "Snake is the man who killed my father…I'm not letting him take Aoko too."

"I didn't mean that," Heiji stated standing up, "I meant: where are you going without me?" Kaito blinked in shock, "You helped bring down the Organization and whatever you're doing by stealing jewels and returning them is obviously to justify something or another-possibly this killing of your pop. You can explain to me and Kudou later, but right now, we have your friend to save."

Kaito smiled slightly and nodded, "My bet is the top of the train," he said pointing up, "And just for the record, I don't have my glider with me."

Heiji nodded. Kaito opened the window and climbed up first before helping Heiji up. Kaito and Heiji looked up and Kaito about growled in anger. Snake held Aoko at gun point. Aoko whimpered, "Let the girl go," Heiji stated, "It's us you want, right?"

Snake smirked, "I'm not stupid, boy," he said, "The girl says with me."

Kaito clinched his jaw, "Throw the metal boy," Snake stated, "Off the train…" Aoko whimpered as the gun was pressed closer to her, "And your card gun, brat."

Heiji gripped the metal in his hands before sighing and throwing it off the side. Kaito glared at Snake as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his card gun slowly. Kaito looked at Aoko's completely frightened face before growling and throwing the gun off to the side. Snake smirked and press a button. Heiji and Kaito yelped when the train started moving, but managed to stay upright. Heiji and Kaito glared at Snake, who smirked, "Now," Snake said, "KID," Snake looked at Kaito, who glared harder, "I want you to empty your pockets. No magic for you."

Kaito scoffed and emptied his pockets, "And your sleeves," Snake stated pressing the gun closer to Aoko.

Kaito removed his jacket and threw it to the ground revealing a T-shirt. Kaito held his arms out, "Happy?" he asked annoyed.

Snake smirked, "Almost," he dug into Aoko's pants' pockets.

Aoko yelped in shock, "Oi!" Kaito and Heiji yelled.

Snake threw Kaito a cell phone and Kaito caught it out of reflex, "Call the girl's father," Kaito went wide eyed, "And confess who you are."

"What?!" Heiji yelled, "What's that got to do with anything?!"

"You exposed us," Snake stated, "Now you will expose yourself to the girl's father or she will suddenly "fall" off the moving train."

Heiji and Kaito looked stuck. Kaito sighed and bowed his head. He flipped Aoko's phone open and pushed a number; obviously knowing her speed dials, "Oi, Kuroba," Heiji said shocked as he put the phone to his ear.

Kaito just looked at Heiji with sad eyes, "No," Kaito said into the phone, "It's…Kaito…" he closed his eyes, "Inspector…" Kaito's grip tightened on Aoko's phone, "I'm KID…no, I'm not kidding. I'm sorry-Oi!" Kaito yelled as Snake pushed Aoko closer to the edge, "I'm telling him! Don't hurt Aoko!"

Heiji snatched the phone, "Inspector! This is Hattori Heiji! Your daughter is being held hostage-ah!" Aoko's phone was shot out of his hand.

"Tantei-han!" Kaito yelled as Heiji held his hand.

"Bad move," Aoko screamed as she slipped off the train.

"Aoko!" Kaito yelled, but was somewhat relieved when Aoko grabbed the side, "Don't touch her!" Kaito pounced on Snake.

"Kuroba!" Heiji yelled.

"Get Aoko!" Kaito yelled as he wrestled for Snake's gun.

Heiji quickly ran to Aoko and grabbed her hand just as she fell, "Got'cha!" Heiji yelled and pulled her up.

"Heiji!" Heiji looked below and saw Kazuha with her head sticking out the window.

"Stay there!" Heiji yelled then quickly covered Aoko's head as a gunshot was fired, "Kuroba!"

Kaito managed to throw the gun away, but was halfway off the train with Snake's foot on his chest, "Kaito!" Aoko yelled.

Snake smirked, "I think it's time for you to meet your end, boy," he said.

Kaito clenched his teeth and glared. Heiji gave Aoko his phone, "Call your father now!" he yelled before tackling Snake.

Kaito slipped backwards, "Kaito!" Aoko yelled with Heiji's phone to her ear.

Kaito grabbed the side of the train and pulled himself back up. He was breathing heavily, but was soon knocked back some when Heiji collided with him, "Ouch…" they both muttered.

Aoko's scream brought them out of their daze, "Aoko!" Kaito yelled.

Snake held Aoko at knife point. Just how many weapons was this dude able to sneak onto the train? Heiji's phone laid open on ground and Ginzo yelling his daughter's name. Snake smirked, "You lose," he said, "One step and I'll slit the girl's throat…I wonder how fast her blood flows…"

"Don't you dare!" Kaito yelled, "I've done what you want! You said you wouldn't hurt Aoko if I told her father who I was! You killed my dad, I won't let you kill Aoko!"

Snake smirked and came close to Aoko's face and she whimpered. Aoko's cheek was scraped and Snake licked the blood off, "Stop that!" Kaito yelled angry.

Heiji noticed a very familiar yellow ribbon tied ponytail coming up from the side of the train _Kazuha!_ Heiji began to panic. Kazuha appeared beside Snake and he turned, "What th-" Snake was a loss of words when Kazuha punched his stomach and twisted his wrist with the knife in it, "Ah!" the knife fell and Aoko was released.

Aoko burst into tears, "KAITO!" she yelled running to him.

Kaito welcomed her with open arms and held her tightly. Heiji watched as his childhood friend pinned Snake to the top to the train. She was sitting on him with his wrists twisted behind his back. Kazuha glared at Snake, "And this is for Kudou-kun and Ran-chan," she said firmly, "Oi, Heiji, you got any handcuffs?"

Heiji shook himself from his shock, "Ahou! Why would I carry handcuffs with me?" he yelled.

Chikage poked her head up, "I have some in my purse," she said, "Do you need them, Toyama-chan?"

Heiji stared blankly at Chikage while Kazuha smiled, "That would be great, Kuroba-san," she quickly tightened her hold on Snake.

"Why does your mom have handcuffs in her purse?" Heiji asked Kaito.

"I've learned to stop asking what she has in her purse," Kaito said as he rocked Aoko gently, "It's like Mary Poppins."

Chikage climbed onto the top of the train and gave Kazuha the handcuffs. Kazuha placed them on Snake, "Well, one down and two to go, if I'm not mistaken," Kazuha said taking her ribbon out of her hair and tying Snake's ankles together, "There," she said, "No escaping for you," she then grabbed the phone, "Hello? Calm down, Inspector Nakamori, your daughter is safe and we have the criminal tied up. If you grab the third train in ten minutes, you should be able to meet us in Beika, or you can just call Inspector Megure," Kazuha looked at Kaito and hummed, "Kaito-kun…" Kazuha held out the phone, "He wishes to talk to you."

Kaito took a deep breath before leaving Aoko and walking over to Kazuha and taking the phone, "Hai, Inspector…" Kaito was silent for a while, "No, it's true. It's a long story…No, Aoko's safe," Kaito looked at Aoko, who was being held by his mother now, "Scared, but safe. The story? I was going to tell Hattori and Kudou when we got to Beika…hai, I'll call you when I'm going to explain," Kaito actually smiled, "Yes, it does have to do with that Organization. Alright, yes, I'll make sure Aoko's safe. Ja ne," Kaito hung up, "He's giving me a chance to explain myself."

Heiji smirked then turned to Kazuha, who was beside him with her arms crossed, "Now…tell me again why you handcuffed me to the heater?" Heiji sweat dropped.

**A/N I honestly think Kazuha and Ran could take care of themselves unless they get scared or caught off guard XD There's a reason Heiji and Shinichi are scared of them! I own nothing! Wish I did, but I don't!**


	6. Chapter 6

When the group arrived at the Kudou mansion, Shinichi was wide awake and back to normal. Heiji explained the situation and Shinichi nodded. Shinichi led Heiji and Kaito into the living room. Aoko also came because she wanted to know why Kaito stole the jewels. He had explained why he lied to her; she wasn't happy, but she understood. Heiji called Inspector Nakamori on his cell phone and put it on speaker, "Alright, start explaining Kaito-kun," Ginzo stated.

Kaito sighed, "Pandora," he stated, "It's a gem that can grant someone eternal life when a certain comet passes by."

"And you want it?" Shinichi asked crossing his arms.

"No," Kaito said seriously, "I want it destroyed. That jewel caused my father to be murdered," Shinichi and Heiji's faces were void of emotion within seconds, "The Organization we took down was after Pandora had asked my father to find it because he was the first Kaitou KID…"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, Kudou," Heiji stated, "But your dad probably knew about Kuroba-han and Kuroba, but decided not to say anything."

"I wouldn't put it passed him," Shinichi stated then turned to Kaito, "They killed him because he was in the way, yes?"

Kaito hummed nodding, "Hai," he said, "They made his death look like a magic accident. When I found out about my dad being Kaitou KID and his murder…I stole the jewels to try and bring the murders out-it worked and now I just want the jewel destroyed so no one else will be killed over it."

"Then why didn't you ask for the police's help?" Ginzo asked deadpanned, "If you explained what was going on, we would've searched for Pandora."

Kaitou shook his head, "No," he said, "When I first found out about Pandora, I was almost killed. No offense Oji-san, but you fall for the dummy every time…" Ginzo made an embarrassed noise, "Plus, I didn't want Aoko involved," Aoko looked at Kaito, "If you knew and were searching as well…they'd use Aoko like they did today. Snake probably finally found out dad had a son about the age of the current Kaitou KID and put two and two together," he ran a hand through his hair.

"How would you know if a gem was Pandora or not?" Shinichi asked, "You always returned the jewels with confidence that it wasn't what you were looking for."

Kaito smirked slightly, "If you hold a jewel up to moonlight," he stated, "And it turns red; it's Pandora. Otherwise, it's a dead end."

"Okay...that explains why you were always on the roof," Shinichi stated.

"One thing, Kaito-kun," Ginzo stated, "Before I talk to Inspector Megure about what has to be done," Kaito hummed, "What the heck was with all the magic pranks?"

Kaito snorted, "Sorry, keibu," he said chuckling, "That was just me being bored. It was never fun unless Tantei-kun here actually gave me a challenge."

Shinichi gave Kaito a deadpanned look, "Stealing shouldn't be fun!" Ginzo yelled, "Mou…"

"I got bored while planning the heists," Kaito defended, "So…I added pranks."

Aoko sighed, "Same old Kaito…" she muttered.

Ginzo muttered things, "You are not to leave the Kudou mansion until we come to an agreement," he stated, "Understood, Kaito-kun?"

"Yes sir," Kaito said seriously.

Ginzo hung up and Heiji grabbed his phone and Shinichi stood up, "I'm having a talk with my dad…" he stated and walked out.

Heiji looked at Kaito and Aoko once before standing up, "Oi, Nakamori," he said, "Make sure he don't leave," he said as he walked out closing the door.

Awkward silence met the two friends, "Okay," Kaito said breaking the silence, "Start yelling."

Aoko looked at Kaito, "Why would I yell?" she asked.

Kaito blinked, "You aren't mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Aoko glared at him before her face softened, "But…I can understand somewhat…"

Kaito looked at Aoko, "Kaito, why didn't you just tell me?" she asked, "I thought we were friends."

"Aoko…" Kaito said, "What did you want me to say? 'Hey, Aoko, guess what? I just found out my dad was murdered because he knew too much and now I'm going to become the guy you hate the most. Please don't kill me with a mop!' Yeah, that would go over splendidly."

"I would've understood," Aoko stated firmly, "I'm not _that_ childish! I could've helped!"

"Aoko, I didn't want you involved," Kaito said sternly, "You saw how Snake was. He didn't care if you knew who I was, he didn't care if you were a girl. He almost killed you-three times!" Aoko looked at her lap, "I care about you, Aoko…I didn't want you involved…"

Aoko looked at Kaito and they just stared at each other. Aoko hugged Kaito tightly. Kaito stiffened, but soon relaxed and hugged her back, "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I know I've put a stopper on our trust for a while, but I promise…no more secrets."

Aoko began to tear up and buried her face into Kaito's jacket, "Bakaito," she said muffled.

Kaito smiled softly and just held Aoko as she tried-and failed-to stop her tears from falling.

* * *

"Kazuha!" Heiji yelled as said girl dragged him towards the back of the mansion.

Kazuha pulled them into an office and closed the door and locking it. Heiji looked at Kazuha annoyed, "What?" he asked.

"No more interruptions!" Kazuha yelled, "What have you been trying to tell me?"

Heiji tensed and looked down at the floor blushing lightly. Kazuha waited and crossed her arms. Heiji sighed, "Kazuha…I-" his phone started ringing, "Oh?" he pulled his phone out, but Kazuha stanched it away from him, "Oi!"

Kazuha glared and answer his phone, "He's busy," she stated, "Call back in ten minutes," she then hung up and turned his phone off.

"Ahou!" Heiji yelled, "What if it was important?!"

Kazuha glared, "So your phone is more important than what you have to tell me?" she asked, "Fine!" she threw his phone at him, "Then forget it! Just don't tell me at all!"

Heiji grabbed Kazuha's arm, "Ahou!" Heiji yelled, "Nothing's more important than you!"

Kazuha went wide eyed along with Heiji. Heiji blushed and let Kazuha go and stared at the ground, "He-Heiji?" Kazuha asked.

Heiji slowly grabbed Kazuha's right hand with his, "Zuha…" he said softy, "I…I really…gah," Heiji rubbed his head with both his hands, "I can't say it…"

Kazuha stared at Heiji with hurt eyes and turned around, "Well, I think that was Nakamori-keibu," she said and unlocked the door, "You may want to call him back…"

Heiji opened his mouth to say something, but Kazuha walked out and closed the door. Heiji sighed and pulled out his phone, "You're an idiot," Heiji turned quickly and saw Shinichi leaning against a connecting door.

Heiji sighed, "Yeah, I know," he said as he turned his phone on, "But I can't be like you and just suddenly admit my feelings in some random country."

Shinichi walked up to Heiji and took his phone, "Oi!" he yelled.

"I'll handle Nakamori-keibu," Shinichi stated, "You have to find some way to tell Kazuha, Hattori. Or would you rather something happen to her again before you finally tell her?"

Heiji glared at Shinichi, "What do you want me to do?" he asked, "I don't express my feelings well."

"I've noticed," Shinichi stated, "Want me to push her off a cliff again?"

"Don't you dare!" Heiji yelled.

Shinichi walked out, "You've almost told her twice that I know of, Hattori," Shinichi stated, "Ran knows my feelings and I know hers, but I'm still planning on telling her personally. Am I nervous? Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her go," Shinichi stared at Heiji, "You can either man up and tell her or you can let her move on with someone else," Shinichi then left the room and closed the door behind him.

Heiji sighed and rubbed his hat, "Why can't this be as simple as a locked room murder…" he mumbled before leaving himself.

* * *

Shinichi entered the living room and found Kaito and Aoko passed out on the couch. Aoko was laying on him and Kaito was sleeping on his hand. Ran walked in as well, "Aw," she cooed, "Now that's cute."

Shinichi just hummed, "Oi, help me with something," he said, "I'm going to wake Kuroba. Help me move Nakamori-chan without waking her."

Ran nodded and they walked over. Kaito seemed to know someone was here and opened his eyes. He blinked a couple time, "Tantei-kun?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Shinichi whispered, "I've got the verdict from the police. You have two choices that will be given to you by me and my parents. Ran and I will help you out of your predicament," Kaito looked down and blushed before nodding.

Aoko moaned sleepily when Shinichi and Ran lifted her gently. Kaito got off the couch and they set Aoko down. Shinichi gestured his head to the door, "Ran, watch Nakamori-chan," Shinichi said, "It might be best if she learns Kaito's choice from him once he decides."

Ran nodded and Shinichi and Kaito left, "So…how bad are the choices?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi sighed, "They could be worse," he stated, "I think the fact my father was friends with your father helped along with the fact that Nakamori-keibu knows you."

"So…not as bad as they could be?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi shrugs, "Depends on how you want to take them," he said and opened a door.

Inside were Heiji, Yusaku, Yukiko, Ai, Agasa, Kazuha, Chikage, Kogorou, Eri, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. Shinichi walked in and Kaito followed soon after. Kaito looked at Yusaku, Yukiko, and Shinichi as they stood in a line. Yusaku spoke first, "You have two choices, Kaito-kun," he stated, "Which ever you choose is of your own choice."

Kaito nodded, "The first one is…not very pleasant," Yukiko said, "Ten years in jail."

"Only ten?" Kaito asked shocked, but then shook his head, "Never mind! Not complaining! What's the other choice?"

Shinichi stuck his hand in his pocket and looked at Kaito with a serious expression.

**A/N Yes, another cliffy! Expect a lot of these. I own nothing!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I guess you can call it Community Service," Shinichi stated.

"Uh…" Kaito said, "Like Haibara?"

"No," Shinichi stated, "Haibara's will be different. Half of hers is already done."

"Okay…" Kaito said, "What is the Community Service?"

Shinichi sighed, "Staying here," he stated causing Kaito to blink in shock, "With me and helping with any case I may get."

Kaito blinked several times, "Ehhh?" he said shocked.

"It'll last until we graduate high school," Shinichi stated, "So, a year of "Community Service" or ten years in jail. Those are your options, Kuroba."

Kaito was silent for a few seconds, "I'm not detective, Tantei-kun, but I don't feel like being in jail for ten years," he stated rubbing his head.

"Those are the choices," Yusaku stated, "It would be worse if the Organization wasn't involved heavily with your reasons."

Kaito sighed and sat down in a chair and stared at the floor. Everyone waited patiently for his answer.

* * *

Aoko woke up and blinked, "Hmm?" she sat up yawning.

"Aoko…" Aoko turned and saw Kaito sitting beside her.

"Kaito?" she asked confused, but then noticed his slightly sad face, "What's wrong? Did you get your punishment?"

Kaito hummed, "I had a choice," he said, "Ten years in jail," Aoko paled at that, "…or move in with Tantei-kun and help him with cases until graduation," Aoko blinked in shocked.

"…Either way you'll be away from Ekoda…and me…" Aoko whispered, "Which did you choose?"

Kaito closed his eyes and smiled sadly, "The Community Service," he opened his eyes and looked at Aoko, "I'm staying here."

Aoko quickly wiped her eyes, "Ahoko," Kaito laughed and held her, "It's only for a year tops and you can still come visit," Aoko buried her face into Kaito's jacket, "Aw…come on, Aoko. Would you rather I be gone for ten years?"

"No," Aoko muttered, "I like this choice better, but I'm going to miss you…" she looked up at Kaito, "Who the heck am I going to hit with the mop?"

Kaito laughed, "Do me a favor and do it to Hakuba," he said smirking, "I'll even give you a reason: he was almost positive I was KID."

"What?!" Aoko yelled then glared.

Kaito laughed, "Hey," he said, "Don't let Hakuba flirt with you because I'm gone, got it?"

Aoko giggled, "Aw, is wittle Kaito jealous?" she asked.

"No!" Kaito yelled, "I just know he won't hold back now that your protector is gone."

"Since when were you my protector?" Aoko asked.

"Uh, third grade," Kaito said like she was stupid, "When those bullies ganged up on you and I scared them into peeing themselves with doves," Aoko laughed at the memory along with Kaito.

* * *

"Mom!" Kaito complained as his mother smothered him in hugs, "Let go! You're going to see me tomorrow when you bring my stuff! Let go!" Kaito finally freed himself from his mother and rubbed his head, "Sheesh…"

Shinichi snickered as he leaned against the wall. Kaito glared at him, "Okay, okay," Chikage said, "Behave yourself, Kaito."

"Hai…" Kaito said annoyed, "Not like I can do much. What with me living with my parole officer and all."

Shinichi glared at Kaito, "Funny," he said, "Tomorrow we go get your uniform for school."

"You mean that stupid uniform I had to wear when I pretended to be you?" Kaito smirked.

"Oi!" Shinichi yelled.

"Oh dear," Chikage laughed, "Don't kill each other," she laughed as she left, "I'll be here by three tomorrow afternoon! Ja ne!"

Shinichi looked at Ai, "Oi, why are you still here?" he asked.

"Making sure all is running smoothly," Ai said, "There was a small percentage of a possibly that your skin would turn green."

"Nani?!" Shinichi yelled looking at himself.

"Just kidding," Ai said with monotonic amusement.

Kaito burst out laughing and pointed at Shinichi. Shinichi glared at both of them, "Ha ha," he said sarcastically.

Kaito finally calmed down, "So, when are you taking the antidote, little scientist?" he asked.

Ai was silent for a while, "I'm not taking it," she stated.

"Eh?" Shinichi and Kaito said shocked, "Why not?"

"My life as Miyano Shiho ended when Gin killed my sister," Ai stated, "I wish to start over. Live the life my sister was able to. With most of the Organization defeated, I'm finally able to do that."

Shinichi looked at Ai, "So," he said, "You'll forever be Haibara Ai."

Ai nodded, "Whether I choose to be a scientist in this life has yet to be decided," she walked towards the front door, "The Professor has even offered to adopt me," a small smile appeared on her face, "I have yet to tell the kids, but I'm sure I'll get around to it."

Shinichi smiled slightly, "Haibara," he said causing the girl to turn, "Make sure they stay out of trouble."

Ai smiled softly and nodded, "And for the love of magic," Kaito said before pinching the girl's cheek lightly, "Smile more, would ya? If you want to live a normal life that includes showing emotion."

Ai rolled her eyes, "We'll see how that goes," she slipped her shoes on, "You know where to find me if you start feeling something wrong, Kudou-kun."

"Hai," Shinichi said waving, "Good night, Haibara."

Ai nodded before leaving. Kaito and Shinichi looked at each other, "So…whose making dinner?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi sweat dropped, "Uh…" he said.

Kaito gave Shinichi a deadpanned looked, "You have no idea how to cook do you?" he asked.

"I do too!" Shinichi yelled.

"Toast doesn't count," Kaito smirked.

"Shut up…" Shinichi stated.

"Let me guess," Kaito said, "Your little girlfriend made you lunch and dinner, right?"

Shinichi didn't answer and Kaito snickered, "Can you even cut a cucumber?" he asked.

"I said shut up!" Shinichi yelled.

Kaito chuckled, "Gomen, gomen," he said then smirked, "You know…you didn't deny Ran being your girlfriend…"

Shinichi blushed and glared at Kaito, "I can still put you in jail…" he said.

Kaito held his hands up, "But since we're on this topic," Shinichi stated, "What up with you and Nakamori-chan?"

Kaito blushed, "Nothing," he stated looking away.

Shinichi smirked, "Let me guess…" he said, "That little clock tower means something to you both, ne?"

Kaito blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "It's where we met, okay?" he said embarrassed.

Shinichi grin-smirked, "Oh…" he said, "Well, next time, choose a harder code."

Kaito gave Shinichi a deadpanned look, "It took the police a week to get it…" he said.

"Yeah, because I didn't say anything," Shinichi smirked and pushing himself off the wall, "Guest rooms are upstairs. The third door on the right is mine."

"Oi!" Kaito yelled, "You never answered what was for dinner!"

"Barou…" Shinichi said giving Kaito a deadpanned looked, "Ran will bring leftovers once she, Oji-san, Hattori, and Kazuha are done. She knows I don't know how to cook."

"But I'm hungry…" Kaito whined.

"Do you always complain?" Shinichi asked annoyed, "Sheesh, you're so bipolar…what happened to your KID personality?"

Kaito just grinned, "What? I'm not serious," he said.

Shinichi sighed, "I'll be in the library," he stated walking away, "Let me know when Ran gets here."

"Hai…" Kaito said bored, "You got TV here?"

Shinichi pointed in a direction as he walked towards the library. Kaito entered the room Shinichi pointed to and plopped down on the couch turning the TV on.

**A/N I own nothing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaito and Shinichi walked side by side down the busy streets of Tokyo. Kaito, not used to these kinds of busy hours, was constantly pulled by Shinichi, who was used to them, "Seriously?" Kaito annoyed, "It's only ten in the morning!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Come on," he said, "The school isn't that far away and I need to get the work I missed while we're there."

Kaito sighed, but then yelped when Shinichi suddenly pulled him again. The two soon arrived at the high school and Kaito sighed happily. Shinichi entered the office with Kaito, "Kudou-kun!" the lady at the desk said smiling, "Welcome back!"

Shinichi smiled and nodded, "And this must be KID-san," the lady said smiling at Kaito, "I must say I never expected you to be so young."

Kaito smirked, "I get that a lot," he stated then crossed his arms and glared, "But you should know that, ne…Akako…" he stated annoyed.

"Eh?" Shinichi asked.

The lady sighed and snapped her fingers revealing a teen with purple-like red hair and matching eyes, "Gah!" Shinichi stated, "Just how many magicians do you know!?" he yelled at Kaito.

"I'm a witch, Tantei-san," Akako said deadpanned now suddenly sitting on the desk with her legs crossed.

Shinichi sighed and rubbed his head, "Whatever floats your boat," he said then blinked, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Probably," Akako said smirking.

Kaito covered Shinichi's eyes, "Oi! Kuroba!" Shinichi yelled.

"You want to cheat on Ran?" Kaito asked deadpanned, "Akako has a way of seducing all boys except me," he sent a look at Akako.

"Why just you?" Shinichi took Kaito's hand off his eyes before turning to Akako, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Akako sighed and jumped off the desk and placed her right hand on her hip, "A warning," she stated pulling out a nail file and doing her nails boredly, "For the last week, bad messages have been coming to me. Obviously, you've faced them all and won."

"…What's your point?" Kaito asked crossing his arms.

"They're still coming," Akako stated flipping her hair over her shoulder, "You two, that Osaka detective, and Hakuba better watch your backs," Akako looked at Kaito, "Spider is still at large," Kaito clenched his teeth, "And the police took a fake Gin," Shinichi tisked angrily, "As far as I know…those are the only two you need to worry about," her nail file disappeared in a puff of smoke, "I can't tell you when or how they'll attack, but I can say this," she looked at them seriously, "You four are the only ones able to take them down for good. I suggest you not count your blessings just yet," she then walked around the desk so she stood in front of the boys, "I've already told Hakuba and your little Osaka friend," she looked at Kaito and Shinichi with half lidded eyes before raising her right hand and snapping her fingers, "Good luck…" she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shinichi blinked then looked at Kaito, "Is she lying?" he asked.

Kaito ran a hand through hair, "No," he stated firmly, "As much as she confuses me. Her warnings are normally true."

Shinichi and Kaito's phones rang at the same time. They answered in unison, "Hakuba/Hattori?" they said in unison.

After a four-way conversation, it was agreed that Hakuba would watch over Aoko silently and call them if something happened. Kaito made sure to tell Hakuba that he was only watching over Aoko, nothing else. Heiji would return to Osaka with Kazuha as planned, but he'd be keeping his eyes and ears peeled. Once Kaito and Shinichi hung up, the actual secretary walked in. Kaito got his uniform and class while Shinichi got the months of work he missed. They left the school, "Oi," Shinichi said, "Not one word of Gin to Haibara, understand?"

Kaito nodded, "We don't want her having a panic attack just as she's starting the normal life she wants so bad," he stated.

"Gin wouldn't be stupid enough to attack her with the police watching over her while on her Community Service watch," Shinichi stated.

Kaito nodded in agreement. They both sighed. Shinichi looked at his watch, "Come on," he stated.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Kaito asked.

"We're meeting Ran at a café for lunch," Shinichi stated, "Unless you want me to try cooking something…"

Kaito sweat dropped, "I have a feeling it won't be edible…"

Shinichi smirked, but then frowned, "Don't tell Ran about what Akako-san said," he said, "I'll tell her tonight."

"Going on a date?" Kaito asked amused.

Shinichi blushed and glared, "Just don't burn the house down," he said.

"Well, unlike you, I know how to cook," Kaito laughed.

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kaito was sprawled out on the couch with the remote held out as he flipped through channels boredly. Shinichi walked by, but stopped abruptly, "Really?" he asked deadpanned.

"I hate reading," Kaito said then grinned stupidly, "Unless it's about me!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Try reading, would ya?" he asked, "The library is full of books, mostly mystery, but there's others in there."

"No thanks," Kaito said boredly, "Shouldn't you be getting to your date with Ran?"

Shinichi glared before sighed, "Sheesh you're annoying," he said, "Well, whatever," he waved his hand dismissively, "I'm going now. Don't do something stupid."

"Haaaaai…" Kaito said bored still flipping through channels.

Shinichi rolled his eyes before leaving. Kaito flipped through the channels of the TV for about five more minutes before turning the TV off and face planting into the pillows on the couch. He placed his elbow on the pillow and put his chin in his palm, "Big house, yet nothing to do," he sighed and stood up.

Sticking his hand in his pocket he walked around the house. Kaito stopped in front of the library and blinked, "Sheeeeesh," Kaito walked in looking around, "No wonder the guy's a mystery nut," he looked around then raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?" he took a book title _A Study in Scarlet_, "What'd with this dude? Both Tantei-kun and Hakuba are obsessed with him…" he flipped the book and read the back, "Hm?" Kaito tilted his head before groaning, "I must be really bored or out of my mind…" he walked out of the library with the book in his hand.

Kaito plopped down on the couch and sighed. He opened the book and leaned on the side of the couch with his cheek in his hand as he read Sherlock Holmes. _Just to figure out why Hakuba and Tantei-kun are obsessed with him_ he told himself _and I'm insanely bored in this huge house._ Kaito actually found himself enjoying the mysteries inside the book and solving them about halfway through _is this how Tantei-kun does it? This is easy!_ Kaito heard the door open, "Tadaima!" Kaito panicked and quickly closed the book, after memorizing his page number of course, and shoving it under the couch pillow.

Shinichi walked into the living room, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Kaito asked deadpanned, "Being bored. You have horrible channels," Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Did you have fun?"

Shinichi nodded, "Yeah," he said smiling, "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I made a sandwich," Kaito wasn't lying; it was the only thing he could make with one hand.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you could cook?" he asked.

"I wasn't that hungry," Kaito said; now that was a lie; he got up about five times to make more sandwiches.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said, "We may want to go to bed. We have school tomorrow," he walked away.

Kaito sighed, "Whatever you say Tantei-kun," he called and reached his hand under the pillow.

"And let me know when you get to _The Sign of Four_," Kaito stiffened as Shinichi poked his head in smirking, "That's when they start getting good…"

Kaito blushed and Shinichi laughed, "But seriously," Shinichi said, "We have school in the morning. Don't stay up late reading."

"Yes mom…" Kaito teased.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "I've been in primary school for months," he stated, "I actually want to be around kids my own age!"

Kaito snickered.

**A/N Next chapter you get some funny Shinichi and Kaito scenes! I own nothing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kaito was backed into a corner, "Uh…Tantei-kun!" he yelled over the squealing fangirls around him, "Help!"

"KID-sama!" the girls yelled.

Finally, Shinichi and Ran had pushed themselves in front of Kaito, "Enough!" Shinichi yelled at the girls then turned to Kaito, "You can jump off skyscrapers and evade the police, but you can't get passed fangirls?"

"I'm in a corner…literally!" Kaito yelled.

"Sonoko!" Ran scolded, "You have a boyfriend!"

Kaito looked at the girl attached to his right arm, "Friend of yours?" he asked deadpanned.

Shinichi face palmed while Ran threatened to drop kick all the girls if they didn't leave in three seconds. The girls were gone in less than a second, "Your girlfriend is scary," Kaito stated, "And you missed one…" Kaito tried to get Sonoko off his arm.

Ran grabbed Sonoko by the collar of her uniform and dragged her away. Kaito and Shinichi sweat dropped, "I take it she didn't take the news of Gin still being out well?" Kaito said.

"Nope," Shinichi said easily, "She pretty much destroyed a pole."

Kaito sweat dropped, "How are you not scared of her?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Kaito laughed nervously before following Shinichi to their seats.

"So, did you tell Ran-chan about Gin before or after you confessed?" Kaito asked leaning on his hand.

Shinichi blushed, "What does it matter to you?" he asked.

"I'm bored," Kaito stated easily, "Aoko's not here, so…" Kaito gestured to him, "Entertain me, detective."

Shinichi gave Kaito a deadpanned look, "Barou," he said annoyed before rolling his eyes, "And I'm not stupid enough to tell her something that I know will completely tick her off before I tell her my feelings. But it didn't really matter," he shrugged, "I had already confessed in London and she already told me about a dozen times as Conan. This was just the official confession."

"Did ya kiss?" Shinichi's entire face exploded and he fell from his chair in shock.

Kaito burst out laughing and the entire class turned to them in confusion. Ran looked at Shinichi quickly with confusion before going back to scolding Sonoko. Shinichi pulled himself back up to his seat and glared at Kaito, "That's it!" Kaito yelped and quickly toppled his chair over as he ran from the angered detective, "Get back here you stupid thief!"

Kaito was actually laughing, "_Now_ this is more like it!" he yelled, "Just like Aoko! All you need is a skirt!" Kaito smirked.

"Don't even think about it Kuroba!" Shinichi yelled, but was suddenly in a skirt from a girl uniform, "Gah!" Shinichi tried to cover himself as his face lit up.

The entire class burst out laughing while Ran blushed brightly and quickly covered her eyes. Shinichi glared at Kaito as he laughed perched up on a desk like a bird, "KUROBA!" Shinichi yelled, "Give me my pants!"

Kaito stopped laughing, but was still giggling, "What are you talking about, Tantei-kun? You're in pants?" Shinichi looked down at himself.

Shinichi glared at Kaito, "How did you do that!?" he yelled.

Kaito smirked and put a finger to his lips, "A magician never reveals his secrets, Tantei-kun…" he stated smirking.

Shinichi smacked Kaito in the head, "Ow!" Kaito yelled.

"_Never_ do that again!" Shinichi yelled, "Or so help me…!"

"Kudou-kun!" Shinichi and then entire class turned to the teacher, who was standing impatiently, "May I start class now?"

Shinichi blushed, "Y-yes ma'am," he quickly sat down along with everyone else in the room.

* * *

"I'm serious," Shinichi said to Kaito as he and Ran walked towards the Kudou mansion, "If you ever do that again, Kuroba, I will kill you. And I know what _not_ to leave behind…"

Kaito snickered and put his hands behind his head, "Aw, come on Tantei-kun," he said, "I'm homesick…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes and tisked annoyed. Kaito noticed somewhere during their walk, Shinichi and Ran had grabbed hands and were intertwined. Kaito smirked, but decided he had embarrassed Shinichi enough. The three arrived at the house and Shinichi used his free hand to pull out the key to the gate, "Excuse me," Shinichi, Kaito, and Ran looked behind them.

Kaito instantly smiled, "Jody Hopper!" he said then laughed, "What are you doing here?"

Shinichi and Ran looked at each other than shrugged. Jody laughed, "I apparently came by before you three were out of school," she said, "The nice Professor next door allowed me to stay over while I waited."

Shinichi smiled, "Did you need something Miss?" he asked.

"A few things actually," Jody said, "I first wanted to thank Kaito-kun personally for saving me a few months back."

Kaito smiled, "No trouble," he said and bowed playfully causing Shinichi and Ran to roll their eyes.

Jody smiled slightly, but then frowned, "I do have a request of you, Kudou-kun," she said looking at Shinichi, but then looked back at Kaito then at Shinichi again, "Are you two brothers?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" Shinichi muttered before unlocking the gate, "No, we aren't, but my parents were good friends with his father."

"Ah…" Jody said sweat dropping.

Shinichi pushed the gate open, "Shall we continue this inside?" he asked.

Jody nodded and followed the three teens into the mansion, "I'll make tea," Ran said as she slipped on slippers.

"And I want to finish that book," Kaito went to leave, but Shinichi grabbed the collar of Kaito's uniform, "Gah!" he yelped as he was pulled back.

"As much as I know how good Sherlock Holmes is…you forget that you have to help me with cases," Shinichi stated.

Kaito sighed dejected, but followed Shinichi and Jody into the living room. Kaito plopped down onto the couch while Shinichi sat calmly next to him and Jody in the arm chair in front of them; beside the TV. The only noise in the room was the ticking of the clock. Finally, Jody reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, "These have been showing up on our tour bus lately," she said handing Shinichi the envelope.

"Fan letter?" Kaito asked.

Jody shook her head, "They're…well…" she suddenly seemed nervous.

Ran came in with a tray of tea and set it on the coffee table before sitting on her knees by the table. Shinichi looked at the envelope, "It hasn't been opened," he stated looking at Jody.

"We…were afraid to open it," Jody stated.

"Oh?" Shinichi asked, "What were the contents of the last envelopes?"

Jody bit her lip, "They…" she sighed, "The first letter was a simple threat letter telling us to stop our shows. Obviously we just brushed this off-"

"It's never wise to ignore a threat letter, Miss. Hopper," Shinichi stated, "It's not very often that threats are pranks."

Kaito leaned over and grabbed a cup of tea. Jody nodded, grabbing a cup of tea for herself, "The first letter, however, sounded nothing like the letters after it," she said, "It wasn't even really a threat…we thought it was just some sort of magic hater…but then…the more the letters came…the more we actually started fearing for our lives…"

"Hmm?" Shinichi hummed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Jody closed her eyes, "By the third letter, they just gave us a date of a performance and a time sometime during the show…" she gripped the cup, "When the time comes…the performer performing the magic is almost killed."

Kaito's interest was suddenly perked along with Shinichi's, "So, the third letter is when this started happening," Jody nodded, "And what number is this?" Shinichi held up the unopened envelope.

"Fifth…" Jody whispered, "At the time of the fourth one, we were on the road and our bus was almost thrown off a cliff," she took a shaky breath, "We all managed to get out without much harm, but…" Jody shook her head, "When we arrived here and read in the paper about you and Kaito-kun…we knew it was time to come for help."

Shinichi opened the envelope with his thumb and pulled out a piece of neatly folded paper. Kaito leaned closer to Shinichi so he could read, "When did this letter arrive?" Kaito asked.

"Today," Jody whispered, "It freaked us out because we're in a hotel…the media doesn't even know where we are…"

Shinichi hummed, "Well then," he said standing up, "Kuroba, we're staying in that hotel."

"Eh?" Jody said shocked.

Shinichi held the note towards Jody and she quickly covered her eyes and began shaking. Ran even gulped at the letter that said _**Tonight…your lies end…There's no escape…**_ Shinichi folded the letter up and set it on the table, "Kuroba…how fast can you create three disguises?" he asked.

Kaito smirked, "What kind?" he asked, "And why three?"

Shinichi looked at Ran, "I'll need your help," he said.

"Me?" Ran asked, "Why?"

Shinichi smirked, "Because you can beat the snot out of anyone," he said then turned to Kaito, "Here's what I'm thinking…" Shinichi began to explain the plan to the four in the room.

Kaito smirked, "Oh…this is going to be fun…" he said then stood up, "I'll have those done in no more than two hours then I'll need you two for fittings," a door closed rather loudly.

**A/N I'd just like to say that this was my first DC FF. I think it's good in the beginning, but you'll know when the end of the story is coming. I'm working on another DC FF that involves Kaito, Heiji, Conan, Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko all getting stuck in a Parallel Universe. If you're interested in that story, I'll try to finish it so I can start posting chapters as soon as I can. I don't own Detective Conan!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jody Hopper walked out of the front door before turning to Shinichi and bowing. Shinichi nodded and watched her get halfway to the gate before closing the door. A few minutes later, Shinichi came out with Ran, "I'm taking Ran home, Kuroba!" he called in the house.

"Hai!" Kaito called, "Where'd you hide that book?!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes and closed the door before walking side by side with Ran, "Will she be okay?" Ran asked softly.

Shinichi smiled, "Don't worry," he pushed the gate open, "Now, let's get you home."

Meanwhile, Jody walked into the hotel she was staying at. She walked up to the front desk and the woman smiled, "Good evening Miss Hopper," she said then handed Jody her room key, "Here you are. Enjoy your night."

"I'll try," Jody smiled.

Jody looked at the clock in the lobby before entering elevator. A janitor soon joined her, "Going up?" he asked.

"Hai," Jody said smiling.

The janitor pushed a button. When the elevator stopped, Jody got off and the janitor tipped his hat, "Have a good night, ma'am," he said as the doors closed.

Jody walked down the hall until she stopped at a door. She put her key card in quickly and unlocked it. She opened the door and walked in, "Jody!" Paul said, "What did the detective and KID say?"

Jody smiled sadly and shook her head, "What?!" Robert asked, "We're going to die!"

Jody coughed, "I'm afraid I got a sore throat," she said softly and scratchy.

"I'll get you some medicine!" Paul yelled running to the kitchen.

"Too dusty for you, Miss. Hopper?" a woman asked.

Jody just nodded, "Oh leave her be, Victoria," Robert said, "You know how she is with dust."

Victoria sighed, "So…we're going to die tonight, fantastic," she said sarcastically.

"You are the most sarcastic magician I've ever met," Paul said.

Victoria just hummed and laid down on a bed pulling out a magazine. Jody sweat dropped before taking the water and medicine from Paul and nodding in thanks. She drank the water and took the pills. Jody sat down on the couch just as a knock sounded, "Room service!" the door opened, "Someone order a full buffet?"

"Uh…" Paul asked, "Did someone order this because I know I didn't."

"It's actually a gift," the man said, "From a nice fan of yours," he looked at Jody smiling.

"Oh…um…" Robert said nervously.

Jody stood up smiling. Suddenly, the lights went out, "What the?" Victoria said shocked.

"We're gonna die!" Paul yelled.

"Not quite," the lights suddenly came on, "Isn't that right, Janitor-san."

A man turned to the front door in shock to see Shinichi leaning against the wall next to the light switch. Ran poked her head in. The janitor charged at Jody, "Jody!" everyone yelled.

Jody suddenly kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to double over. She then elbowed him behind his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious. The room service guy turned to Shinichi, "Again. Your girlfriend scares me," Shinichi smirked.

"Jo…dy?" Paul asked.

"Not quite," Shinichi said walking in more and gestured for Ran to follow, "This is Jody Hopper," he said smiling.

Ran removed her face revealing Jody Hopper. Victoria fell off the bed in shock, "Huh?!" she yelled.

The other Jody did the same and revealed Ran, smiling sweetly, "Disguises brought to you by," smoke engulfed the room service man and revealed Kaito in his KID outfit, "Kaitou KID," he bowed playfully.

Shinichi rolled his eyes before smacking him in the back of the head, "Ow…" Kaito rubbed his head.

"Ran is a champion in karate," Shinichi explained, "It would be easier to catch your stalker if he believed we didn't help you. So, we sent a karate champion in Miss Hopper's place."

Ran blushed, but smiled, "But Tantei-kun here was still overprotective and had me here just in case," Kaito smirked.

Shinichi glared, "And who has his rival watching over Nakamori-chan?" Kaito glared.

Jody bowed to them, "We thank you," she said smiling, "Now we can go back on tour without any worries of being killed."

Shinichi smiled, "Come on Ran," he said, "Your dad is probably going to have my head by the time we get you home," Ran sweat dropped.

Kaito snickered, "Enjoy the food!" he called, "Paid for by Tantei-kun's parents!"

Shinichi felt around himself before a vain popped out of his head, "Kuroba!" he yelled, "Give me back my parents' credit card!"

"Aw…" Kaito whined, "But I was going to order 30 pizzas!" Shinichi smacked Kaito in the back of the head again, this time hard enough to knock his hat off, "Ow! Fine!" he handed the detective the golden card.

Shinichi mumbled things before taking Ran's hand and walking away, "Call the police, would ya?!" Shinichi called.

Kaito smirked just as sirens were heard, "You never learn, Tantei-kun," he said before picking up his hat and walking over to an open window, "Ja ne!" he yelled before jumping out and activating his hang glider.

* * *

Kaito was just about to finish the first book of Sherlock Holmes when Shinichi walked in, "I'm back!" he called.

"Welcome back!" Kaito yelled, "How long was the lecture?" his face was still in the book.

"Pretty long," Shinichi said walking into the living room, "Oji-san was drunk again," Kaito snorted.

"So…you weren't the one getting lectured, but Ran-chan lecturing her father?" Kaito asked still reading.

"Pretty much," Shinichi said sitting beside Kaito, "You're almost done?"

"Yep," Kaito stated turning the page, "Is this how you learned to do what you do?"

Shinichi snorted, "No," he said, "I read a bunch of my dad's novels along with these."

"Huh…'cause this stuff is incredibly simple," Kaito said gesturing to the book.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Try reading some of my dad's stuff," he said, "I still can't beat him in a game of deduction…"

"Yeah…" Kaito said, "I'm the same way with my dad and magic. Though I got the Poker Face down!" he grinned at Shinichi.

"Well, at least your dad wasn't crazy," Shinichi stated, "My mom was almost murdered with him standing beside her the whole time," Kaito finally turned away from the book in his hands and gave Shinichi a look of utter disbelief, "He said he wanted to know if he was the culprit. He was ready to push mom in front of a moving train…" Shinichi sighed and face palmed.

"Wow…" Kaito said before returning to his book.

"And then when I was Conan, they practically kidnapped me," Kaito snorted again.

"They what?" Kaito started laughing.

Shinichi sighed, "They wanted to prove a point," he said, "How facing up against the Organization was dangerous. Like I didn't know that already."

Kaito smirked and closed the now finished book and set it on the coffee table, "Well, we have school in the morning," he stood up.

Shinichi sighed, "Lay off the pranks, would ya?" he asked as he stood up, "If I wind up in a skirt again I'm getting a dog house…"

Kaito snickered as they climbed the stairs. Shinichi made a mental note to ask Kaito's mom, or even Aoko, if this dude had any weaknesses.

**A/N Sorry for the late update! My family went to the beach and now my legs are sunburnt and I can't walk! DX Anyway thanks to the 4 people for reviewing! I own nothing!**


	11. Chapter 11

Shinichi couldn't help it. He fell on the floor laughing so hard that tears were running down his face, "Sh-shut up!" Kaito stuttered.

Kaito was in a corner curled in on himself in the middle of the Aquarium. Their class had taken an unexpected field trip. Ran bit her lip to try and keep herself from laughing at Kaito's misery. Shinichi, however, was still laughing his butt off, "You can jump off skyscrapers," Shinichi said finally calmed down and wiping his eyes, "Dodge bullets, fly at high altitudes, jump out of planes…and you're scared of _fish_!" he burst out laughing again and fell on his back.

"I said shut up!" Kaito yelled before a fish swam by him and he about had a panic attack.

Ran walked up to Kaito, "Why don't we go to the sea lions?" she said calmly.

Shinichi finally stopped laughing and stood up, "Are you done now?" Ran asked while helping Kaito up off the floor.

"Yes," Shinichi snickered, "Seriously, if I knew about this, I would've put fish everywhere you were going to pull a heist!"

"Shut up…" Kaito's voice was actually more whine than anger.

"Shinichi, that's enough," Ran stated sternly.

"Hai, hai," Shinichi stated, "Sea lions, right?"

Ran nodded, "There shouldn't be any fish there," she said, "Now, Shinichi…"

"Hmm?"

"Help me get Kaito-kun off the pole…" Shinichi and Ran sweat dropped as Kaito held onto the pole with fear.

* * *

"See," Ran said as the three of them sat down, "Much better, ne, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito nodded and took the popcorn Shinichi gave him, "There's no fish in it," Shinichi said when Kaito gave him a look.

Kaito nodded before taking a handful of popcorn. The three teens watched the show with amazement and excitement. Finally the show ended, "Sugoi!" Ran yelled when the show was over, "I love these kinds of things!"

Shinichi smiled, "We better get back to the bus," Shinichi looked at his watch, "We're all supposed to meet up in ten minutes."

Kaito and Ran nodded, "Shinichi-kun!" Shinichi turned then smiled.

"Hey!" Shinichi said as Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko ran up to him with Ai walking calmly behind them.

Shinichi hugged his young friends, "What are you doing here, Shinichi-kun?" Mitsuhiko asked happily.

Shinichi smiled, "Our class came here for a short field trip," he said, "What about you guys?"

Ran and Kaito bent down to them as well, "Same!" Genta yelled, "We were just about to go see the octopuses!"

Shinichi smirked, "Just remember that they aren't for eating, Genta," everyone laughed except for Genta.

Shinichi, Ran, and Kaito stood up, "Well, we have to get going," Shinichi stated, "Our class is leaving soon," Shinichi glanced at Ai before bending down to the other three, "Make sure Haibara has fun…"

"Why?" Mitsuhiko asked, "Won't she be turning back like you soon?"

Shinichi smirked, "Mitsuhiko, come here," he whispered.

Mitsuhiko was confused, but went over to Shinichi while Ayumi pulled Ai and Genta in a direction. Shinichi whispered something to Mitsuhiko and he went wide eyed, "Really?" he asked.

Shinichi nodded, "But let Haibara tell Ayumi and Genta," he said, "But help her live the normal life she wants, okay? Help her have fun."

Mitsuhiko smiled and nodded. Shinichi smiled and gave Mitsuhiko a small push, "Go on, or you'll lose them," he said.

Mitsuhiko nodded and turned around and ran after his friends. Shinichi smiled before turning to Kaito and Ran, "Come on, let's get going," he said.

Ran and Kaito nodded and they began walking towards the bus.

* * *

Kaito yawned as they drove back to the school, "It just _had_ to bet the Aquarium…" he muttered.

Shinichi smirked slightly as he flipped through a magazine and Ran stared out the window beside Shinichi, who was in the middle of her and Kaito. Kaito fell asleep two seconds later. Shinichi glanced over at Kaito, "Sometimes I worry about him," Shinichi stated.

Ran giggled and turned to Shinichi, "Oh calm down," she said playfully, "He's not doing any kind of harm. Not even when he was KID."

Shinichi sighed, "Yeah, I know," he said, "That's the only reason I agreed to be his baby-sitter for a year."

Ran giggled and laid her head on Shinichi's shoulder, "I'm glad you're back, Shinichi…" she whispered.

Shinichi smiled gently at Ran, "I never left…" he answered just as quietly and wrapped his arm around her.

Ran closed her eyes and fell asleep herself. Shinichi smiled at Ran before flipping through the magazine with one hand. A teacher walked up and smiled at Shinichi. Shinichi only glanced at the teacher, "Yes?" he asked while still reading.

The teacher only smiled, "Did you three have a good time?" she asked.

"Hai," Shinichi smiled and looked at the teacher, "Vermouth," he said softly.

The teacher frowned before sighing, "You've gotten better at figuring out my disguises, Silver Bullet," she said.

"That would be my fault," Kaito opened his eyes and looked at the disguised Vermouth, "He's had a lot of practice."

Vermouth sighed, "What are you doing here, Vermouth?" Shinichi asked.

Vermouth walked over behind Ran and just looked at her sleeping, "I just came to see Angel one last time before I turn myself in," she said.

"Wait…what?" Kaito said shocked.

"So, Ran really has changed you," Shinichi stated.

"I guess you can say that," Vermouth said, "But I guess it doesn't matter."

"Hold on," Shinichi said, "I know you were the one to keep me and Ran safe when I changed back to Conan during the Last Stand," Vermouth looked at Shinichi, "And I'll bet money that you had something to do with the Boss getting captured."

Vermouth smirked, "Even so," she said, "I still have much more evil than good, Silver Bullet."

"Maybe…" Shinichi said, "But you've tried to right the wrongs you've done and that's more than anyone in that Organization has done…Go to Inspector Megure," he said, "Tell him to call me after school…There's something I want you to do."

Vermouth hummed, but Kaito looked at Shinichi, "You want her to protect Haibara and the kids?" he asked.

Shinichi nodded, "Gin's still loose," he said, "He'll go after her and kill Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko if they're with her."

"But won't Haibara know who she is?" Kaito asked.

"He's right Silver Bullet," Vermouth stated, "Even if I was taught disguising by his father," Kaito blinked in shock at that, "She'll know it's me."

"Wait! Hold up!" Kaito said, "You knew my dad?"

"Sharon Vineyard," Shinichi stated.

"I wasn't involved with your father's murder," Vermouth stated easily, "I knew about it, of course, but I refused to be a part of it."

Kaito sent Vermouth a look, "I'm sure you can figure something out," Shinichi said to Vermouth, "Haibara says you all have a scent…try a shower?"

Vermouth snorted, "We'll see, Silver Bullet," she said, "But I doubt very highly that this Inspector will agree to this."

"Perhaps not," Shinichi said, "But we can try. Haibara needs some kind of protection and the FBI and CIA can't stay in Japan for much longer now that the Organization has been caught."

Vermouth sighed, "Alright," she said, "We'll try things your way…" she looked at Ran as she shifted on Shinichi.

Shinichi followed her gaze, "Don't worry," Shinichi looked at Vermouth, "I won't let anything happen to her."

Vermouth nodded and walked away. Ran blinked and looked at Shinichi, "Who were you talking to Shinichi?" she asked sleepily.

"I'll explain after school, okay," Shinichi said noticing the bus had stopped, "I promise."

Ran nodded and they stood up to get off the bus.

**A/N I own nothing! Please R&R! You don't have to be a member!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kuroba!" Shinichi yelled, "Nakamori-chan's on the phone for you!"

Shinichi heard a loud thud, "What was that?" Aoko asked on the other end.

Shinichi sweat dropped, "Ah, house is a little on the messy side," he said, "We were just cleaning…" Shinichi hoped Aoko bought it.

Kaito quickly descended the stairs with the second book of Sherlock Holmes under his arm. Shinichi smirked slightly at him before giving Kaito the phone. Kaito snatched it and put it to his ear, "Hello?" he asked.

Shinichi was shocked when Kaito pulled the phone away and he heard Aoko yelling, "Aoko-Aoko-Aoko!" Kaito yelled, "Aoko, calm down. I didn't lie to you. I told Hakuba to tell you if he was forced-Aoko!"

Shinichi walked over, "Something happen?" he asked lowly.

"Spider," Kaito hissed lowly, "He went after Aoko."

Shinichi nodded in understanding, "And now she's mad that I didn't tell her-Aoko! Aoko, just calm down-Aoko-Aoko-Aoko!" Kaito yelled before sighing, "Look, I didn't lie, I told Hakuba he could tell you when he thought he needed to. If I told you Spider was still out then I knew you would be on edge," Shinichi leaned against the wall, "Aoko, I asked Hakuba because he knows Spider and I'm all the way in Beika. I told you I wouldn't lie to you anymore, Aoko, and I'm not. Do you understand?" Kaito smiled softly, "Good. Did Hakuba tell Oji-san?" Kaito chuckled, "Of course he is…" Kaito looked at Shinichi quickly before talking to Aoko again, "Look, Aoko, Hakuba won't let anything happen to you, but if you don't feel safe then you can go to Hattori or something."

Shinichi smiled softly at Kaito. He seemed so normal and protective when talking about Aoko. Kaito nodded and hummed, "Alright, well just be careful, alright?" he said, "Alright…yes I'll call you soon. Okay, bye Aoko," Kaito hung up.

"Is she okay?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah," Kaito smiled, "Yeah, she's fine. She was just upset that Hakuba told her about Spider and not me."

Shinichi hummed nodding before grabbing the phone, "I'm calling Hattori and telling him about Spider," he said.

Kaito nodded, "How's Haibara?" he asked while Shinichi dialed.

"Good," Shinichi stated placing the phone to his ear, "Though, its Agasa now, remember?"

"Right…" Kaito said, "Maybe I should just call her Ai-san…"

Shinichi snorted before talking to Heiji on the other line.

* * *

Kazuha was lying on her bed flipping through a photo album full of pictures of her and Heiji. She sighed, "I don't even know anymore…" she said, "He hasn't talked to me for days…maybe this is just a one-sided love thing…" Kazuha sighed again and closed the album, "Should I just give up…ugh, give me a sign!"

Kazuha jumped off her bed with a yelp when her phone started ringing. She blinked before answering it, "Hello?" she asked from the floor, "He-Heiji?!"

"Ahou…who else would call you?" Heiji stated on the other end, "…Can we talk?"

"Eh?" Kazuha asked, "Um…okay, what about?"

"Not over the phone, ahou," Heiji said, "…Can you meet me at the park?"

"Um…sure," Kazuha said, "When and where?"

"I'm under the old Sakura tree," Heiji said.

"You're already there?!" Kazuha jumped up and ran down the stairs, "Ahou! Ugh! I'll be there in five minutes!" she slammed her phone shut and slipped her shoes on before running out of the house.

Kazuha arrived at the park and looked around while panting heavily. She soon spotted the old Sakura tree and found Heiji leaning against it, "Heiji!" she called slightly out of breath and running towards him, "Ahou!" she said when she reached him, "Why were you here already?!"

Heiji turned to Kazuha, "Kazuha…" Kazuha blinked once at Heiji.

"Heiji?" Kazuha asked, "Are you okay? You seem different."

"…Gin's still loose," Kazuha went wide eyed.

"What?! But I thought-"

"That was a fake," Heiji stated, "The real one got away."

"Then what about Ai-chan?"

"We've got that covered," Heiji said, "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then tell me what you wanted to talk about before you get me all worried, ahou!" Kazuha yelled, "What could be more important than the fact that Ai-chan's creepy stalker is still out there and-"

"I love you," Heiji said quickly.

Kazuha froze and looked at Heiji in shock, "Wha…"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you…" Heiji said, "Spider attacked Nakamori-chan this morning," Kazuha went wide eyed, "I can't…I can't lose you, Zuha…I just can't."

"And you're not going to," Kazuha said crossing her arms, "Heiji, how long have you known me?"

"Uh…is that a trick question?"

"Before we can even remember, yes?" Heiji nodded, "Now, name one time I've not been able to handle myself…and that cliff on the Isle of Mermaids doesn't count because I saved your butt first," Kazuha added when Heiji opened his mouth.

Heiji huffed before sighing, "What's your point, ahou?" he asked.

"You're worrying over me for nothing," Kazuha stated firmly, "Who was the one to take down…uh…Snake, right? Who did that?"

Heiji sighed and grabbed Kazuha's upper arms, "Zuha…Spider can produce your worst nightmares and make you think they're real," he said seriously, "And Gin is _much_ tougher than Snake…I don't want you hurt," his grip tightened, "I _can't_ have you hurt…I love you…"

Kazuha's eyes softened, "Ahou…" she whispered and cupped his cheek smiling, "I never get hurt with you around…"

"And you ain't starting now," Heiji stated.

Kazuha smiled, "Oh, and Heiji," Heiji hummed blinking slightly, "You may be a detective…but you're an ahou," with that said she pulled Heiji down and kissed him.

Heiji stiffened in shock, but only for a second before kissing her back. They soon pulled away and Heiji had a stupid look on his face, "Huh?"

Kazuha smacked Heiji in the head, "Ahou…I've been in love with you since Junior High," she stated, "And your ahou of a brain didn't even pick it up."

Heiji blinked in shock before smirking, "Well, I've got you beat," he stated, "I've been in love with you since third grade."

"Eh?!" Kazuha yelled, but then blinked, "Liar!" she yelled poking his chest with her finger, "You've been on that Kyoto girl since third grade."

"Exactly," Heiji smirked, "The girl in the kimono, make up, and pigtails singing the temari song, and bouncing a crystal ball under," he pointed to the Sakura tree smirking, "A Sakura tree…"

Kazuha's mind was blank for about a minute, "Me?" she whispered, "Your first love was…"

"You," Heiji smiled, "To be fair I didn't figure that out till that time we went to Kyoto and I almost died…twice."

Kazuha smacked Heiji in the head again, "Ow!" Heiji yelled, "Oi…what was that for ahou!?"

"You're the ahou, ahou!" Kazuha yelled, "How could you not tell that was me all those years ago!? It took you almost _dying_ to realize it?!"

Heiji glared slightly as he rubbed his head, "Ahou…you looked different!" he yelled before fixing his hat.

"Oh, you mean pretty?" Kazuha asked crossing her arms.

Heiji blinked, "Ahou…I was nine!" he yelled, "As far as I was concerned, my best friend wasn't a girl! Not like ya acted like one anyway…"

Heiji knew he made a mistake when a dark aura surrounded Kazuha. Heiji slowly backed away and put his hands up, "Uh…Zuha…" was all he managed to get out before he was running for his life.

**A/N One couple down, one to go. And no, Kazuha doesn't kill him XD I don't own anything! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Shinichi and Kaito were sitting on the couch reading two different books. Kaito was on the third book of Sherlock Holmes while Heiji had convinced Shinichi to try some Ellery Queen; it wasn't bad, but he preferred Sherlock Holmes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Shinichi was the first to get up, "I got it," he said while practically tossing the book aside.

Kaito snorted as Shinichi practically ran to the door before spreading out on the now free couch. Kaito could hear talking at the front door, but paid attention to the book and not what was being said. Kaito was about to flip the page when, "Well, I thought the day Kuroba Kaito read a book, let alone Sherlock Holmes, would be the day pigs flew," Kaito quickly looked at the entrance way of the living room and quickly closed the book (page memorized) and blushed lightly.

"What are you doing here, Hakuba?" Kaito growled annoyed, "And where's Aoko?"

"Aoko right here!" Aoko popped up from behind Hakuba.

"I'm not stupid," Hakuba stated crossing his arms, "Besides, this was her idea."

Aoko smiled and jumped on Kaito, who was still lying down on the couch. Kaito coughed loudly, "Ahoko!" Kaito yelled, "That hurt!"

Aoko giggled, "Aoko missed Kaito!" Kaito sweat dropped and looked passed his best friend and to the British detective.

"How much candy did she have on the train?" Kaito asked.

Hakuba chuckled, "She was that hyper before we got on the train," he turned around, "I had to deal with it for two hours…your turn."

Kaito sighed before coughing when Aoko laid down on him smiling, "Ahoko…you've gotten heavier!" Kaito complained trying to push Aoko off his chest.

"Meanie!" Aoko yelled, "Aoko came all this way to see you!"

"And I'm happy you did," Kaito said slowly, "But you're crushing my lungs!"

Shinichi and Hakuba listened to the whining of Aoko and the yelling of Kaito, "Were they like this in school?" Shinichi asked as he poured him and Hakuba tea.

"No, much worse," Hakuba stated, "Usually involved Kuroba-kun being chased by Aoko-kun with a mop."

Shinichi chuckled and sat down in front of Hakuba, "So…what's the real reason you're here?" Shinichi asked blowing on his tea before taking a sip.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hakuba asked drinking the hot tea easily.

Shinichi gave Hakuba a look, "Fine," Hakuba stated, "…How many guest rooms do you have?"

Shinichi hummed, "Let me guess," he said, "Over protective father?"

"Very," Hakuba stated taking a sip, "He'd rather have Kuroba-kun watching his daughter because one: he's known her for years," he held up his pointer finger, "Two: he was able to trick both you and me as KID and get away," Shinichi hummed as the second finger went up, "Three: he knows Kuroba-kun will be far more protective than either you, Hattori-kun, and I combined could," Shinichi nodded as Hakuba put up the third finger, "And four: the three of us in the same house with her...not even Spider is that stupid."

Shinichi nodded again, "There's plenty of rooms," he stated, "Does Nakamori-chan know?"

"No," Hakuba stated sipping his tea afterwards and continuing when he placed the cup down, "Inspector Nakamori got her hyped up on sugar knowing she'd want to go see Kuroba-kun. I'm expecting her to pass out any minute now…"

Shinichi nodded, "And the Inspector is just letting his daughter stay with three teenage boys?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Alone?"

Hakuba snorted, "Not likely," he stated, "I'm sure he's called Mouri-chan and told her."

Shinichi flinched, "That explains that talk this morning…" he muttered.

Hakuba almost choked on his tea as he snorted. Kaito came in, "Okay…" he said annoyed, "Aoko is passed out…what did Oji-san do?"

Hakuba then explained, again, what Ginzo wanted. Kaito blushed lightly, "That explains that phone call Ran gave Kudou and me this morning…" Hakuba snorted again, "Oh don't! That chick is scary!"

"Does she look like a fish?" Hakuba smirked.

Kaito shivered and Shinichi had to cover his mouth to try and keep the tea he had in his mouth without choking, "Not cool, Hakuba…" Kaito stated.

Hakuba smirked and calmly drank his tea. The doorbell rang again, "I got it," Shinichi stood up and walked out.

Kaito just turned and walked back into the living room, but was almost tripped when Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko ran in, "Gah!" Kaito quickly caught his balance, "What the heck, Kudou?!"

Shinichi just shrugged, "Forgot their parents asked me to watch them until later this afternoon," he stated, "And Ai's gone with the Professor to a convention, remember?"

Kaito sighed, but then went wide eyed, "Oi, oi!" Kaito hissed lowly and shooing the three from the sleeping Aoko, "Do _not_ wake her up! It'll be like waking the devil!"

"Eh…" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko said softly.

Kaito looked at Aoko before sighing with relief. You _never_ woke Aoko up forcibly. Kaito gently pushed the kids out of the living room, "Until she's up," Kaito said, "Living room and surrounding area is off limits."

Shinichi snickered, "Come on guys," he said, "I have some board games upstairs or there's a TV in my room."

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko went upstairs happily. Kaito sighed, "Sheesh…" he said, "As if this house wasn't crowded enough…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs. Kaito walked back into the living room and pulled the blanket on top of the couch off and put it on Aoko, "I swear…" he whispered, "When you crash, you can sleep anywhere…"

Kaito walked out and saw Hakuba washing the empty cups, "Oi," Kaito said, "Is Oji-san sending over Aoko's stuff?"

"Yes," Hakuba stated turning the water off, "And he'll be calling in the morning before Aoko-kun goes to school, when she gets out of school, and before she goes to bed."

"Figures," Kaito said scratching his nose, "And you're here…because…"

Hakuba gave Kaito a look, "Spider is after me and you, Kuroba-kun," he stated, "If we're together then there's more of a chance of capturing him."

Kaito hummed and folded his hands behind his head, "Have you told Tantei-han?" when Hakuba looked confused Kaito sighed, "Hattori."

"Oh," Hakuba stated, "Of course. He agrees that would be best and said that if Gin or Spider come after him or Toyama-chan, they'll stay with the Mouris."

Kaito nodded, "Hopefully we can catch these two soon," he stated.

Hakuba nodded, "You said the shrunken scientist was with the Professor…"

"Don't worry," Kaito said, "Ai-san's covered."

Hakuba nodded, "Has she realized?" he asked.

Kaito shook his head, "Not that we can tell," he said, "Which is both good yet odd seeing how Vermouth was one of the members she could easily sense before."

Hakuba nodded again and leaned against the sink crossing his arms over his chest, "Guess we shouldn't be complaining," he said, "What was her sentence again?"

"10 years of Community Service," Kaito stated, "And that's only because Kudou backed up her story about protecting Ran and himself. This will count towards 3-5 depending on how long Gin's out and so forth."

"No jail time? Really?" Hakuba asked before sighing, "Are all the jails full that they have to let people like you and her out for Community Service," Kaito glared at Hakuba.

"Oi…I returned all the jewels I took," Kaito stated.

"Key word: Took," Hakuba stated.

"Shut up," Kaito said, "I had my reasons and in the end…still no Pandora…"

"I doubt there's actually a jewel like that, Kuroba-kun," Hakuba stated, "So…your thievery was in vain."

"Was not!" Kaito hissed, "I got more information on the Organization before Kudou even knew about them!"

"True…" Hakuba stated, "But, let's just say this…" he looked at Kaito, "If you could go back in time and stop your father's murder and change everything….would you?"

Kaito blinked in shock and looked at the floor in thought. Hakuba waited a few minutes, "Well?" he asked annoyed.

"No," Kaito stated looking at Hakuba, "Because no matter how many times I may save my dad, they would always try and kill him. They may have even used me to try and get to him, or my mom, or even Aoko…no…that's the answer. I started all this to avenge my dad, and that was a big part of it, but it was also to keep Aoko, and everyone else I knew or didn't know, safe by taking down the Organization."

Hakuba groaned, "That's a good answer…" he muttered before looking at Kaito, "Alright, alright," he said and pushed himself off the sink, "Hello, Aoko-kun," Kaito spun around quickly and saw Aoko standing in front of the kitchen with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Aoko!" Kaito yelled, "…How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you started talking about Ai-chan," Aoko said with little sleep in her voice.

Hakuba walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Aoko shifted nervously and Kaito rubbed the back of his head, "…You really wouldn't do anything different?" Aoko asked.

Kaito shook his head, "No," he said, "Because whether Pandora is real or not, the Organization would still try and take the jewels that could possibly be Pandora and they would kill anyone who stood in their way," Kaito looked at Aoko, "I sent the notices to bring them to awareness that I was still alive…I was _going_ to find Pandora and destroy it."

"But that would make you…" Aoko's hand covered her mouth in shock.

Kaito nodded smiling sadly at her, "The Prime Target," he said then walked up to her, "That's why I never told you, Aoko. If they ever found out who I was…you would be one of the ones they'd go after."

"…Bakaito…" Aoko threw herself at Kaito while still holding the blanket around her.

Kaito caught her, "Aoko?"

"How do you think I'd feel if you died?" Aoko asked.

Kaito softened, "Aoko…" he said before closing his eyes, "I'm sorry," he said opening his eyes, "But for eight years they probably killed people who got in their way…they tried to do so to Kudou. I couldn't let someone go through what I did."

Aoko buried her face into Kaito and mumbled something, "Huh? Aoko say that again," Kaito said.

"I said," Aoko said more firmly, "What if you had to choose?"

"Eh?" Kaito asked confused.

Aoko grabbed Kaito's shirt, "What if you were forced to choose my safety or-"

"You," Kaito said instantly.

"Eh?" Aoko asked, "But I didn't even finish-"

"Aoko, I told your _dad_ that I was KID because you were in danger," Kaito said firmly, "There's no choice, Aoko. If your life is in danger, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

"Why?" Aoko asked looking at Kaito, "Why would you…" Aoko trailed off when Kaito caressed the back of his fingers gently down her cheek.

Kaito just stared at Aoko with a soft look and smile, "Kaito…" Aoko whispered.

Kaito bent down close to Aoko's face causing a soft blush to form on her cheeks, "I've seen many jewels and gems…" he whispered his hand now cupping Aoko's cheek, "But none compare to you…"

Aoko blushed deeper and Kaito leaned in closer and closed his eyes halfway. When Aoko didn't complain or argue, Kaito closed the distance between them. Aoko hummed contently and wrapped her arms around Kaito's neck causing the blanket to fall to the floor. The couple failed to notice Shinichi and Hakuba come down the stairs with the kids. Shinichi and Hakuba blinked in shock before quickly grabbing the kids and going back upstairs as quietly as they could with the kids asking about two questions each.

**A/N Okay, one sweet confession and one funny. I hope you enjoyed! I own nothing! Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Girls practically flocked to Hakuba during the first free period of the day. Kaito snickered, "Better him than me," he stated wrapping his arm around Aoko.

Aoko blushed, but smiled. Hakuba and Aoko were enrolled in Shinichi and Ran's school and the girls had new eye candy. Hakuba was finally able to get away and smirked at Shinichi, "Think I took your fangirls, Kudou," he stated.

Shinichi snorted, "All yours, Hakuba," he stated, "Wouldn't want Ran beheading someone, now would we?"

Ran blushed before pushing Shinichi out of his seat. Shinichi yelped as he fell to the floor. Kaito burst out laughing, but soon joined him when Aoko pushed him out. The two look alikes rubbed their heads, "Get off me!" Shinichi yelled at Kaito.

"Working on it…" Kaito said and he stood up, "What was that for Ahoko?!"

Aoko giggled, "I felt like it," she said.

Kaito huffed and took his seat again. Ran suddenly brightened, "Oh, Shinichi!" she said as Shinichi got back in his seat, "Did Hattori-kun tell you?"

"Uh…that he'll be staying with you and Oji-san if Gin or Spider attack him or Kazuha?" Shinichi asked, "If so, yeah."

"No!" Ran giggled, "Hattori-kun finally confessed to Kazuha-chan!"

"Nani!" Shinichi yelled then smirked, "Payback…" he sang smirking.

"Hmm?" Ran asked, "Payback for what?"

"Sometime after my little confession in London," Ran blushed at that, "Hattori somehow found out and teased me about it. Now….it's payback time."

Ran giggled, but then frowned, "_That's_ what he was doing?" she asked annoyed, "Gah! Kazuha-chan was trying to confess that day…ugh, men are idiots."

"Hey!" Shinichi, Kaito, and Hakuba yelled.

Ran and Aoko giggled and said boys crossed their arms.

* * *

Kazuha was giggling as Heiji yelled over his cell phone blushing brightly. They were walking home from school and it just so happens that Heiji went on a jealous rampage this morning when the player of the school started flirting with Kazuha. Heiji had pulled Kazuha to him and told the player to back off…with some very colorful language mixed in. Heiji was teased by his friends while Kazuha's were squealing and making her blush. So the fact that Heiji was now getting teased by his best friend wasn't helping his mood, "Shut up, Kudou!" Heiji was blushing madly, "I mean it! Go tease Kuroba!"

Heiji covered his eyes and blushed harder, "Fine…you got your payback…now stop!" he yelled.

Kazuha noticed Heiji's sudden change. He was no longer blushing and his face was serious, "No, so far everything's been pretty quiet," he stated, "A little too quiet if you ask me."

Kazuha looked at the ground. She had a feeling where this conversation was going. Heiji hummed, "Well, Spider is after Kuroba and Hakuba while Gin is after Haibara," Kazuha looked at Heiji, "Yes, I know, I know," Heiji suddenly had a deadpanned look on his face, "Look, right now the only reason those two could even want to capture us would be to get to you guys…which may be possible now that you'll all under one roof…"

Kazuha stopped with Heiji at a crosswalk, "I got it," Heiji said, "I'm not stupid…oi!" Heiji tisked annoyed, "Whatever Kudou. Yeah, yeah, go have your little date with Ran-san," Heiji smirked and hung up.

"Well, that sounded fun," Kazuha stated as they began to walk again.

"You just had to tell Nee-chan," Heiji stated, "You know she was going to tell Kudou."

Kazuha giggled, "She's my friend," she said, "She was in the same boat as me for years. We can understand each other."

Heiji huffed, "Whatever," he said digging into his bag and pulling out his hat.

Kazuha smiled as Heiji put on his hat. Heiji looked at Kazuha, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Kazuha said looking away and blushing.

Heiji blinked and let out a short huff of air and continued walking. They soon arrived at the train station and were waiting for the train to arrive. Kazuha shifted her bag in her hands, "Ne, Heiji," Heiji hummed and looked at Kazuha, "Do you really think Spider and Gin won't come after us?"

"I never said that," Heiji said, "I just said it was less likely. They both have a reason to come after me. Spider knows I know Kuroba and Gin knows I'll risk myself for Kudou and Haibara. And I know for a fact they'll use you to get to me."

Kazuha put some loose hair behind her hair before putting her hand back on her bag. Heiji noticed this, "Oi…I'm not going to let anything happen ta ya," he said, "That's a promise."

Kazuha smiled and the train arrived at the station. The doors opened and they got on. Kazuha suddenly felt herself be pushed. She gasped slightly, but Heiji was quick to catch her, "Is your clumsiness back?" he asked and pulled her away from the doors.

Kazuha shook her head and looked behind her, "I think someone pushed me by accident," she said.

Heiji hummed and they took a seat next to each other. Kazuha had a bad feel and scooted closer to Heiji. Heiji hummed and looked at Kazuha, "You okay?"

Kazuha didn't answer, but instead grabbed Heiji's hand tightly. Heiji blinked in shock, "Zuha?" Heiji whispered.

"Do you have your charm, Heiji?" Heiji went wide eyed; Kazuha only asked this when she had a bad feeling and so far they've been right.

Heiji nodded and flipped his hand so his fingers were intertwined with hers and squeezed her hand tightly. Kazuha looked at Heiji and he just smiled softly. Kazuha squeezed Heiji's hand back and tightened her grip on her bag. Heiji scanned the cart they were in, but didn't see anyone suspicious. Heiji pulled out his phone and pulled up two numbers. He quickly sent a text to both of them before closing his phone. He looked around again and Kazuha tightened her grip on Heiji's hand again. Heiji bent down to Kazuha's ear and whispered something and she relaxed slightly. Heiji felt his phone vibrate in his other hand and opened the text. He read it before closing his phone. Heiji scanned the cart again before gripping Kazuha's hand tightly.

The train announced that they would be coming to the first stop soon. Heiji knew that wasn't their stop. Heiji gripped Kazuha's hand tightly again and the train came to a stop. The doors opened and people got on and off. Just as the doors were closing, Heiji yanked Kazuha up and ran for the doors. They closed just as they got off. Kazuha was breathing heavily and watched as the train left. Heiji was also breathing heavily, "Heiji?" Kazuha asked.

"Spider," was all Heiji had to say.

"He was on the train?" Kazuha asked shocked.

Heiji nodded, "They're watching us," he stated and pulled his phone up to his face and began punching in a number, "Oi, Oba-han," he said and he pulled Kazuha with him, "Pack me a bag and call Oji-han and tell him to do the same with Kazuha. Yeah, Spider was watching us on the train. We're about three blocks away from the house. I'll call Nee-chan in a minute and tell her along with Kudou, Kuroba, and Hakuba. Just get our stuff ready. We're leaving as soon as possible…you and Oyaji and Oji-han may want to lay low for a while. At least until we know that Spider and Gin are caught. Huh…why would…" Heiji tightened his grip on Kazuha's hand, "I'll talk with Kudou and Nee-chan and see which is best. They're starting to get bold or desperate. Alright, we'll see ya soon," with that said Heiji hung up.

"We're staying with Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked.

"Maybe…" Heiji said dialing a number, "I'm going to talk with Kudou. Oba-han suggested we all stay under one roof. Might be best if Ran-san does too. They're becoming bold," Kazuha gulped as Heiji stated talking on the phone, "Yeah, we're fine, Kudou, but you may want to talk with Mouri-han. These guys are getting bold and desperate and Oba-han suggested we all stay under one roof. Right, and give the Professor a heads up as well maybe he can give your friends something to help protect themselves," Heiji hummed, "Yeah, Oba-han is packing me a bag and has told Oji-han to pack Kazuha one. We'll be there by dinner hopefully," Heiji looked at his phone funny, "Just how many guest rooms do ya have? Never mind…we'll be there soon. Yeah, yeah," he said then hung up.

Heiji put his phone in his pocket. He looked over at Kazuha and saw her looking at the ground. Heiji sighed, "I'm sorry," he said.

"Eh?" Kazuha asked confused, "For what?"

"Putting you in danger like this," Heiji said, "Maybe it's best, once this is over, if you find someone else to hang around-ow!" Kazuha hit Heiji in the back of the head, _hard_, "Ahou!" he yelled.

"You're the ahou!" Kazuha yelled, "You think I don't know how dangerous this is? For the love of Osaka, Heiji! Murder seems to follow you like a lost puppy!" Heiji blinked, "If I didn't want a life that that, don't you think I would've left by now?!" they had stopped walking by now.

Kazuha smiled softly at Heiji, "I love you, Heiji," she said softly causing Heiji to look at her, "No matter how hard I try, I can't stop. Danger and murders haven't scared me away or weakened my feelings for you. I love _you_, Heiji and the danger that comes with loving you."

Heiji pulled Kazuha to him in a hug, "Ahou…" he whispered softly.

Kazuha smiled, but then frowned when Heiji continued talking, "Why do you love me if all I do is put you in danger?" he asked.

Kazuha snorted softly, "I've asked myself that for years," she said before pulling away from Heiji and looking him in the eyes, "I love how passionate you get when solving a case even when it becomes the only thing on your mind," she giggled when Heiji tilted his head and looked like a confused puppy, "I love your face when you solve said impossible case," again Heiji looked confused, "I love how determined you get when people compare you to Kudou-kun," Heiji's eyes darkened slightly and Kazuha giggled before wrapping her arms around Heiji's neck, "But most of all," she said smiling, "I love the fact that you'll protect me no matter what. From the smallest things like the player of the school flirting with me," Heiji's eyes darkened more than they were, "To the big things like someone trying to kill me or me falling off a cliff," Heiji's eyes softened again and looked at Kazuha, who was smiling, "I love you, Heiji. Ahou detective and all."

Heiji smiled slightly before bending down to kiss her. Kazuha sighed and kissed Heiji back. Heiji pulled away after a few seconds and Kazuha frowned. Heiji chuckled before unwrapping her arms from his neck, but intertwined his left hand with her right hand. Kazuha smiled at him, "Come on," he said, "We've got a long walk ahead of us," he then began walking, pulling Kazuha with him.

**A/N Need to know fact: blocks are much bigger in Japan. Blocks are how they say their addresses. Three blocks could take an hour to walk without taking a train for all we know. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! I own nothing!**


	15. Chapter 15

Heiji and Kaito snickered as Shinichi was being told very obvious rules by both Eri and Kogorou. Ran had her hand over her eyes and a blush was present. Aoko elbowed Kaito and he winced, "What?" he hissed.

"Help them," Aoko hissed lowly, "Pull your KID charm on Kisaki-san."

Kaito gave Aoko a confused looked. Aoko rolled her eyes and pushed him off the couch, "Go," she hissed.

Kaito rubbed his back before walking over to the scolding parents and blushing teens. Kaito smiled as he walked over, "I see you're getting a mouthful, Tantei-kun," he said causing Shinichi to glare at him.

Kaito gave a small smirk at him before producing a rose and holding it to Eri. Eri blinked in shock, "You have a lovely sister, Ran-chan," Eri blushed brightly, "But I could've sworn Kudou told me you were an only child," he gave Eri the rose, "A rose, I'm afraid, is all I can give you, Nee-chan, but it doesn't compare to your beauty."

Eri's face was now as red as the rose in her hands. Kogorou glared at Kaito and pulled Eri away from him, "Kudou…he gets nowhere near my daughter," he muttered before pulling his wife away.

Shinichi and Ran blinked before turning to a smirking Kaito, "You're welcome," he stated walking away.

Kaito took his seat beside Aoko again, "Happy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Aoko smiled and nodded. Hakuba came out of the kitchen, "Dinner's done," he stated, "Next time you're cooking, Kuroba-kun."

Kaito grinned before taking off for the kitchen. Hakuba smirked, "FISH!"

Hakuba chuckled when Kaito ran upstairs and slammed his door. Heiji fell on the floor laughing, "You weren't kidding!" he yelled, "Dude's afraid of fish!"

"Hakuba-kun!" Aoko yelled before hurrying upstairs.

Hakuba smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, that was fun," he stated, "There's no fish. It was plastic. I made seasoned chicken with English sides. I'm afraid I can only cook English foods."

"That's fine," Ran said smiling, "But will Nakamori-chan be able to get Kaito-kun down to eat."

"Most likely," Hakuba stated walking towards the dining room, "If anyone can get Kuroba-kun to do something he doesn't want to, it's Aoko-kun."

Kazuha pulled Heiji into the dining room by his ear, "Ow, ow, ow," Heiji yelled, "Kazuha! Let go!"

Shinichi rubbed his head and sighed, "This is going to take some time to get used to," he stated.

Ran laughed nervously before joining everyone in the dining room with Shinichi.

* * *

The next morning was not a happy morning for the screaming fangirls. They quickly found out that they have a second Ran in their class…and she doesn't like other girls flocking to Heiji. Kaito looked at Heiji with a smug look, "I'm not seeing why we had to trap her in the basement of her house," he stated.

"Thank you!" Kazuha yelled while Heiji face palmed.

"Then how about we give Aoko-san a mop and send her after Spider?" Heiji stated giving Kaito a look.

Kaito glared and pulled Aoko to him, "No touchy," he stated making Aoko blush brightly.

Heiji smirked, "Okay, enough," Hakuba stated, "Isn't it bad enough that I have to deal with all six of you at Kudou-kun's?"

Shinichi snorted, "I'd suggest finding a girlfriend, Hakuba, but not right now," he stated, "Wait till after Spider and Gin are caught."

Hakuba blushed and looked away. Kaito, Shinichi, and Heiji raised an eyebrow before smirking, "You have a girlfriend in London, don't you?" Hakuba blushed brighter.

Aoko brightened, "Tell us about her, Hakuba-kun!" she said excitedly.

"No!"

"Pwease," Aoko gave a very cute baby look.

Hakuba sighed and plopped down in an empty desk next to him, "How does she do that?" he asked annoyed.

"She's an only child raised by a single dad," Kaito stated, "Do the math."

Hakuba sighed, "Her name is Charlotte," he stated, "I'm not giving her last name or much of anything because I don't trust that Spider isn't watching us now and I don't want her thrown into this," everyone nodded in understanding and Hakuba sighed, "Charlotte was born and raised in London. She knows very little Japanese, just a word or two that she's picked up from my dad visiting, but that's it. She's very calm and understanding. When I told her about Spider and how I was going to go after him, I expected her be upset at the very least, but she only told me to call at least once a week," Hakuba ran his hand through his hair and chucked, "I still don't understand Charlotte. She's the one mystery I can't solve."

Aoko, Kazuha, and Ran have gone into complete lovey dovey mode, "Aw, that so cute and sweet," Ran squealed.

Aoko and Kazuha agreed giggling. Kaito, Shinichi, and Heiji looked at their girlfriends like they were nuts. Soon the teacher came in and everyone quickly returned to their assigned seats. After school the seven teens were walking home in comfortable silence, "Ne, Hakuba-kun," Hakuba turned to Ran, "Can you tell us more about Charlotte when we get home? Spider wouldn't be listening then."

Hakuba sighed, "It might be best if you at least tell us what she looks like," Shinichi said, "If she's a foreigner and, on the off chance Spider does figure out who she is, we'd have something to go on and it'll be less likely that she's hurt."

Hakuba thought about it before he nodded reluctantly. They arrived at the house and gathered in the living room while Ran brought out tea. Hakuba sighed again, "Charlotte is the only daughter of one of the wealthiest businessmen in England," he stated, "Her father is overprotective and hardly ever let's her out of the mansion."

"Then…how'd you two meet?" Kazuha asked confused.

Hakuba smiled slightly, "Believe it or not, but…it was my mother's doing," everyone blinked in confused shock and Hakuba chuckled, "My mother was never the most…emotional person," Hakuba ignored Kaito's "that explains it" and continued, "But she knew I was good at solving things. At the time it was only puzzles, math, and other such things.

"It was about a week after I turned 14," Hakuba continued, "Charlotte's father had been threatened and was told to choose his money or his daughter," Hakuba shook his head, "The man had chosen both in a way. My mother had brought me over to the mansion-how she even got her father to hear her out is beyond me-and I became Charlotte's bodyguard, for lack of better terms."

"So…she was your first case," Heiji stated.

Hakuba smiled, "Yeah, I suppose you could put it that way," he sipped his tea, "It took a while before I figured out the criminal was Charlotte's personal maid-about a week."

"And in that time you two grew close," Ran said smiling.

Hakuba nodded, "Her father allows me to date Charlotte because I protected her when the maid…went a little…" Hakuba made a circle with his wrist as if searching for the right words, "Let's say, gun crazy. Charlotte is very understanding of everything I do. Even though murder and stuff seems to follow me every time we go out…"

Ran and Kazuha about choked on their tea. Shinichi and Heiji looked at them, "What?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing!" Ran and Kazuha giggled.

"We just get the feeling we'd get along with Charlotte-san very well," Ran smirked.

Kazuha giggled when Shinichi and Heiji looked confused. Kaito snickered, "Poor tanteis…" he said earning a slap in the head from Aoko, "Ow!"

"What does Charlotte-san look like, Hakuba?" Shinichi asked, "Just in case."

Hakuba pulled out his phone and started going through something, "Here," he stated holding out his phone for them to see.

Everyone's mouths dropped, "Holy…how the heck did you get her?!" Kaito yelled.

On the screen was what seemed to be an 18-year-old girl with long natural blonde hair and white blonde highlights; which perfectly complimented her bright green eyes. Her skin was fair and looked like porcelain, but not pale and pasty as one would expect from a girl whose father supposedly kept her locked away all the time. Her hair could reach her waist if the wind wasn't blowing it around, but despite that she had a soft and relaxed smile formed on her delicate pink lips. Hakuba blushed before closing his phone, "Shut up, Kuroba-kun," he stated.

Shinichi quickly shook himself from his trance-like state, "Is there anything else we should know about Charlotte-san?" he asked.

Hakuba thought for a second, "Well, she has a hard time pronouncing my name," he stated, "So she calls me Sage."

"Sage? Really?" Heiji asked.

Hakuba shrugged, "She can't speak Japanese well," he said.

"Is that all?" Shinichi asked, "From my experience with Gin, we may need anything we can get."

Hakuba thought for a few more seconds, "Nothing else that I can think of right now," he said, "But if I think of something, I'll let you know."

Shinichi nodded, "I'm hungry," Kaito stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone sweat dropped.

**A/N Okay! I've gotten a lot of people saying that they thought Hakuba would be with Akako. The ONLY reason I created an OC for Hakuba is because I feel that Akako and Hakuba's characters-let alone relationship with each other-as yet to be explored farther. If Magic Kaito starts to develop them more then I'll probably ship them (I still do in a way), but right now, there's not enough character development or relationship interaction that I can work with. The only reason Hakuba is even with Heiji, Kaito, and Shinichi is because I like the Gosho Boys a lot, but if I had my way right now, Hakuba would be replaced with an older Mitsuhiko XD. Sorry for the long A/N, but I thought I should explain why I put Hakuba with an OC. Please R&R! I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**


	16. Chapter 16

"We're back!" Ran called, "Hakuba-kun!"

"In the living room!" Hakuba called.

Shinichi and Ran looked at each other before walking over to the living room. They both heard Hakuba talking in English over his cell phone, "Must be Charlotte-san or his mother," Ran stated and Shinichi nodded.

They went to the kitchen and started putting groceries away, "Hakuba! Are Hattori and them still with Vermouth and the Inspector?" Shinichi called.

"I think so!" Hakuba yelled, "They haven't come back or called!" he then went back to English.

"Definitely Charlotte-san," Shinichi stated, "His mother would know Japanese."

Ran nodded. Suddenly, the door opened, "Oi! Kudou! Hakuba!" Heiji yelled, "Living room, now!"

Shinichi looked at Ran, who nodded. Shinichi walked into the living room, "Yes," Hakuba said in English, "I have to call you later, Charlotte. Yes, I know. I will. Goodbye," Hakuba hung up, "What's wrong?" he asked in Japanese.

"Gin, that's what," Heiji stated, "Vermouth-sorry, she says she wants to be called Sharon Vineyard again-says Gin has tried twice to take Ai while your little friends were with her," Shinichi tisked in anger.

"It most likely was supposed to make Ai-san go with him willingly or the kids be hurt," Kaito said crossing his arms, "Sharon managed to stop him those times without making him realize that she's working with the police."

Hakuba sighed and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, "Well, Ver-Sharon will hopefully be able to at least get Agasa-san away along with the kids," Hakuba stated, "As much as I hate this, we can't watch Agasa-san and the kids. As far as Gin knows, we think he's been captured. Not only will us watching them bring suspicion to Gin, but also Agasa-san. If we're watching her all the time then she'll know something's up."

Shinichi nodded, "As far as Ai's concerned, Gin is captured," he said, "Her guard is down and that's probably what's helping Sharon watch her without Ai being suspicious."

Heiji sighed, "And Spider hasn't shown his face since the train incident in Osaka," he stated before rubbing his face with his palm.

The four geniuses sighed. Unknown to them, Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko were listening in, "They're stressing themselves out," Ran whispered.

Kazuha and Aoko nodded, "Aoko thinks they need to get out for a while," Aoko said.

"But where?" Kazuha asked.

"Tropical Land?" Aoko asked.

"No!" Ran whispered quickly, "Er…at least not until Spider and Gin are caught…"

"Right…" Kazuha said, "That's where Kudou-kun became Conan."

Ran nodded. Aoko brightened, "Aoko knows!" she then proceeded to drag the two girls upstairs.

The four teens in the living room blinked, "What was that?" Heiji asked.

Kaito sighed, "Megure-keibu gave Aoko a few pieces of candy," he stated, "She probably took Ran and Kazuha upstairs to do something."

Shinichi, Hakuba, and Heiji sighed and rubbed their faces. Suddenly, they heard three pairs of feet coming downstairs. Ran, Aoko, and Kazuha ran into the living room and grabbed their boyfriends and Aoko grabbing Hakuba as well, "Eh?" the four boys said shocked as they were dragged out of the mansion.

"Oi, Ran," Shinichi said and he tried not to trip over himself.

"Ahou!" Heiji yelled at Kazuha, "Where the heck are you taking me?!"

"Aoko/Aoko-kun!" Kaito and Hakuba yelled in unison.

The three girls giggled before suddenly splitting up causing the four boys to yelp at the sudden pulls.

* * *

"Ahou!" Heiji yelled when they suddenly stopped, "What was that-where are we?"

Kazuha smiled before taking Heiji's hand and leading him into the movie theater, "Oi!" Heiji yelled, but followed, "No romantic mushy stuff!"

Kazuha giggled as she pulled her best friend into the movie theater.

* * *

"Oi, Ran," Shinichi said panting slightly, "What the heck was that all of a sudden-why are we at the park?"

Ran smiled and grabbed Shinichi's hand and intertwining their fingers. Shinichi was confused, but was suddenly pulled by Ran down the little circle path. Shinichi was still confused, but went along with it.

* * *

"Ahoko!" Kaito yelled out of breath along with Hakuba, "What was that for?!"

Hakuba looked around, "Are we at Tropical Land?"

Kaito's head perked up. Aoko smiled and giggled before dragging the two boys towards the amusement park. Kaito and Hakuba looked at each other before shrugging.

* * *

"Three separate places…" Ran said annoyed.

"And all wound up having cases," Kazuha finished.

Aoko groaned throwing her head over the couch. One murder and two kidnappings. What were the odds? Aoko huffed and crossed her arms, "Maybe one of you should've taken Hakuba-kun…" she stated pouting.

All three girls sighed. The door suddenly opened, "They're back," Ran said.

"You think they'd kill us if we pretended Spider or Gin got us while they were away?" Kazuha asked.

"Yes," Ran and Aoko stated deadpanned.

Suddenly, something covered their faces. The three girls struggled for only a few seconds before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Ran! Ran!" Shinichi yelled running around the house.

"Kazuha! Ahou!" Heiji yelled.

"Aoko! Aoko!" Kaito, Heiji, and Shinichi soon ran into each other as they tried to climb the stairs at the same time.

"Ow!"

Hakuba hurried downstairs, "They aren't up there," he stated.

Kaito, Heiji, and Shinichi pulled at their hair, "We're idiots!" Shinichi yelled, "Complete and total idiots!"

"Calm down," Hakuba stated, "Obviously if we didn't find them dead here then-"

All four of their phones beeped; signaling a text. The each pulled out their phones and looked. Their eyes widened, "Ran/Aoko/Kazuha/Charlotte!" they yelled in unison.

The message over the picture was a cold one **"Sherry or your girlfriends"**

Shinichi growled and called a number, "Sharon! Where's Ai?!" he yelled.

Hakuba suddenly got a call, "Uh oh…" he said when he looked at the number, "Mr. Greene…" he said in English, "Yes, I know. I'm working on it. I won't let her get hurt, Mr. Greene. Listen, I'm working with three others, we'll get Charlotte back. I'll bring her home," Hakuba hummed, "Yes sir, I will," he then hung up and cursed in Japanese, "Spider was in her house all along! When I get my hands on him…"

"Okay," Shinichi said closing his phone, "Sharon said Ai's with the Detective Boys at the Professor's. I'll call the Professor and tell him to keep the kids there, but to try and not make Ai suspicious or she'll figure out Sharon's watching them."

"But what about the girls?" Kaito asked, "We don't know where they are and they want Ai-san."

"We are not trading that girl to get our girlfriends back," Heiji stated he then looked at Shinichi, "….Right?"

"Barou," Shinichi stated, "Of course not…Hakase…" Shinichi then began to explain what happened.

Kaito went upstairs, "And where do you think you're going?" Hakuba asked.

"I'm getting every single magic trick I have and planning at least 50 tricks ahead of time!" Kaito yelled before slamming his door.

Everyone winced, "Well, he has the right idea," Heiji stated before pulling out his phone and looking at the picture, "There's got to be something in here…" he muttered to himself.

Hakuba was also looking at the picture on his own phone. Shinichi was still talking with the Professor, but suddenly stopped mid word. His eyes looked at the two picture on the phone. Suddenly, his eyes widened, "Kuroba!" he yelled while snatching Heiji and Hakuba's phones, "I need to see your phone!"

"Oi!" Heiji and Hakuba chased after Shinichi.

**A/N Only a few more chapters left. I'm saying this again. This is my first DC Fic and it's a little rushed at the end. Please R&R. I own nothing, but Charlotte!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kaito, dressed in his Kaitou KID outfit, Hakuba, Shinichi, and Heiji walked onto a shipping dock. There were four ships in the dock. The four geniuses stopped when two people walked up, "Gin," Shinichi spat.

"Spider," Kaito and Hakuba spat in unison.

Gin and Spider smirked, "Where are the girls?" Heiji growled.

"Where's Sherry?" Gin asked, "I know she's still in her small form…"

Shinichi and Heiji glared, "You're not laying a hand on her," Shinichi stated, "You've caused her enough pain!"

"So you'd choice Sherry over your girlfriends?" Spider asked.

"Give them to us!" Kaito hissed, "You've already lost. You two are the only ones left from your little crime ring!"

"Perhaps," Gin said pulling out a gun, "But that doesn't mean we can't take you down with us."

"I have a better idea, Gin," Gin looked at Spider from the corner of his eye, "If these four are as smart as the media says they are, than they should be able to figure out where their little girlfriends are, ne?"

"What are you getting at?" Gin asked.

Spider smirked and looked at the four teens, "Your little girlfriends are on one of these ships," he said gesturing to the four ships behind him, "All are rigged to blow in," he looked at his watch, "Mm…three minutes," Shinichi, Hakuba, Kaito, and Heiji went wide eyed, "Find your girlfriends, save them, then try and come save Sherry and her little child friends…"

Gin smirked and lowered his gun as Spider tossed a smoke bomb and they disappeared before one of Kaito's cards could hit them. All four cursed loudly, "We don't have time to split up and search all of them," Hakuba stated, "We have to choose the right one _now_!"

Shinichi was looking at every boat quickly along with Kaito. Shinichi and Kaito went wide eyed, "This one!" they yelled in unison before running towards a boat.

"What?!" Heiji and Hakuba yelled, but followed.

They just glanced at the name of the boat before Heiji and Hakuba understood. The four ran into the boat and found Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, and Charlotte tied up. They called their respected girlfriend's name, but froze before running to them, "Gin is so dead for this…" Shinichi hissed when he saw the bombs strapped to the ropes.

The four girls' mouths were gagged, but panic were clear in their eyes. Hakuba, Shinichi, Kaito, and Heiji slowly moved towards them and bent down to the bombs on their ropes, "It's okay," Shinichi whispered to Ran, "You're going to be okay."

"Each bomb is different," Kaito hissed, "Please tell me you guys know how to defuse one."

The timer was on two minutes and counting. Hakuba began saying things in English to Charlotte softly before turned to his partners, "Anyone bring a knife?" he asked in Japanese.

Kaito held one up, "Okay, Kuroba's the only one with a knife," Shinichi said, "While he's figuring his out, we need to figure ours out quickly so we can deactivate ours as quick as possible."

Hakuba, Kaito, and Heiji nodded. Kaito soon deactivated Aoko's bombs at 1:56 before quickly passing the knife to Shinichi and untied Aoko quickly. Shinichi deactivated his at 1:40 and passed the knife to Heiji and untied Ran. Aoko jumped into Kaito's arms and cried heavily. Heiji deactivated his at 1:02 and tossed the knife to Hakuba, who caught it easily, and untied Kazuha. Ran clung to Shinichi's neck and buried her face in his shoulder shaking. Hakuba deactivated his bomb at 0.40 and picked Charlotte up bridal style, "We need to move _NOW_!" Kaito, Shinichi, and Heiji quickly grabbed their girlfriends and ran off the boat with Hakuba.

They were blown into crates as the boats exploded with the boys shielding the girls' heads. They pushed the piles of wood off them breathing heavily. Hakuba untied Charlotte quickly and removed her gag, "Are you alright?" he asked in English.

Charlotte nodded before attaching herself to Hakuba and crying into his suit. Hakuba held Charlotte tightly and tried to calm her just as Kaito, Heiji, and Shinichi were trying to do. Shinichi suddenly went wide eyed, "Haibara!" he yelled.

The other three cursed loudly before grabbing Aoko, Kazuha, and Charlotte's hands and running with Shinichi pulling Ran with him.

* * *

Shinichi burst into the Professor's house; just barely remembering to take off his shoes, but it was more of an unconscious habit and they just flung somewhere, "Ai!" Shinichi yelled, "Ai! Ayumi! Mitsuhiko! Genta! Professor!"

"Tantei-kun!" Shinichi turned at Kaito's called.

Shinichi ran over to the couch and was shocked. Ai was sitting up rubbing her head with Ayumi, the Professor, and Genta. Shinichi bent down to them, "Are you guys-" Ai slapped Shinichi _hard_, "Ow! Okay…I probably deserved that one…"

"You bet you did baka!" Ai yelled, "Why didn't you tell me Gin was still out! Or that you had Vermouth watching me!? Are you an idiot!?"

"Oi! We didn't tell you because we didn't want you ruining your chance at a second life!" Kaito yelled.

Shinichi didn't seem to be listening, "…Where's Mitsuhiko?" he asked seriously.

Ai looked around frantic before her eyes widened, "That idiot!" she yelled.

"What?" Shinichi asked, "Ai, what happened? Where's Sharon and Mitsuhiko?"

Ai was actually shaking, "…Tsuburaya-kun…protected me after Vermouth was captured by Spider," Ai said, "I…don't remember much…I was barely conscious. I just remember him standing in front of me and Yoshida-san and Kojima-kun. He was barely standing himself."

Shinichi cursed and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, "But why would they take him instead of you…" he muttered.

"I don't know," Ai stated seriously and holding her head, "That's all I can remember before I lost consciousness. You do realize that he got this stupidness from you, correct?"

"Not now," Shinichi said as he stood up and went into his standard thinking pose, "Obviously Mitsuhiko said something to Gin and Spider that perked their interest away from you and the others."

Professor Agasa stood up rubbing his head, "He's a smart boy," he stated, "Probably picked up a thing or two from you while you were Conan."

Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, and Hakuba went wide eyed, "He didn't…" Shinichi whispered, "Mitsuhiko no baka!" he yelled before running out of the house.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled running after him with everyone behind her.

Shinichi stormed into his house. He didn't bother putting his shoes on when he left the Professor's so he just ran in, "Oi! Kudou!" Heiji yelled when he ran in.

Kaito was panting slightly, "Oi!" he yelled following after Shinichi after a few deep breathes along with Heiji and Hakuba.

They found Shinichi in his room flinging things everywhere and muttering things, "What are you looking for?" Kazuha asked, "We should be trying to find Mitsuhiko-kun!"

Finally, Shinichi looked under his bed and, "Ah ha! Found ya!" he reached his entire arm under it and pulled out his Conan glasses.

"Glasses?" Hakuba asked.

"The Detective Boys Badges!" Ayumi yelled.

"Right," Shinichi put on the glasses and activated the tracking device, "Mitsuhiko isn't stupid and the Professor and I got you guys in the habit of carrying that thing everywhere…Got him!" he stood up, "Hakuba! Stay here with Ai, Ayumi, Genta, and the girls. Kuroba, Hattori-let's go!"

Kaito, Heiji, and Shinichi ran out of the mansion with Shinichi in the lead. Ran bit her lip with worry _Shinichi…_

**A/N Almost done. No, there won't be a big battle, just mentions of one next chapter. I'm not good with battles. This is something I need to work on, I know. Please R&R! I own nothing!**


	18. Chapter 18

Mitsuhiko yelped as he was thrown into a wall. His head was already bleeding badly and his vision was in and out of focus a lot. Sharon soon joined him in the room, but managed to stay up right, "Fix the brat, Vermouth," Gin stated then smirked, "Both of you have information we can use," he then closed the door.

Sharon glared at the door before walking over to Mitsuhiko, "That was very stupid of you, boy," she said as she began ripping the long sleeves of her shirt, "Brave…but incredibly stupid."

Mitsuhiko winced when Sharon poured some water on his head, "I wasn't going to let them take Agasa-san," he stated, "Or hurt Ayumi-chan or Genta-kun."

Sharon sighed, "Silver Bullet certainly rubbed off on you," she said, "But you aren't Shinichi-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun and now he's probably going out of his mind trying to figure out where we are."

Mitsuhiko smirked, "He knows exactly where we are," he said as Sharon wrapped his head.

Sharon hummed and looked at Mitsuhiko with confusion. Mitsuhiko held out a slightly bloodied Detective Boys Badge, "Shinichi-kun can track our badges with Conan-kun's glasses," Sharon went wide eyed, "Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, and I got in the habit early on of carrying them everywhere with us. Agasa-san hardly ever carries hers with her unless we remind her in the morning. She's gotten where she takes it to school and such, but she didn't have hers with her when those guys attacked. If Agasa-san got taken, not only would they have killed her Shinichi-kun wouldn't be able to find her."

Sharon blinked _looks like Silver Bullet has a little apprentice…_ Mitsuhiko held his pounding head, "Why did they call you Vermouth? If you're one of them…why did you help us?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Sharon smirked, "Silver Bullet and Angel saved my life once without them knowing," she said using Ran and Shinichi codenames on purpose; she wanted to see how close this boy was to Shinichi's level.

Mitsuhiko blinked and narrowed his eyes, "Silver Bullet and Angel?" he wondered out loud, "Shinichi-kun and…Ran-san?" he asked, "They saved your life once?"

"How'd you know Angel was Ran-chan?" Sharon asked.

"Because if this was before Shinichi-kun became Conan-kun then Ran-san is the only one he normally hung out with," Mitsuhiko stated, "And you called Shinichi-kun Silver Bullet before when scolding me."

Sharon smirked, but it was like a soft smile, "Yes, Angel is Ran-chan," she said, "Saving my life caused me to rethink the ways of the Organization, but that never changed me. It wasn't until they actually hurt Silver Bullet and threatened Angel's life that I began wanting out of this mess."

"…You protected them?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Sharon smiled, "Yes, I did," she stated, "You can call me Sharon. I was in charge of protecting you, Sherry, and your friends. Didn't do very well, did I?"

Mitsuhiko shook his head lightly, "No, you did fine," he said, "The guy in the mask just snuck up behind you. You were obviously just expecting the other guy."

Sharon smiled, but then suddenly turned when the door exploded, "Knock knock!" Kaito said playfully, "Recuse team has arrived!"

"Mitsuhiko!" Shinichi yelled and ran past Kaito (giving him a slap in the head) and towards his friend.

"Shinichi-kun!" Mitsuhiko yelled happily.

Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito looked beaten up and bloody. Shinichi grabbed Mitsuhiko by the shoulders, "Don't you _ever_ do something that stupid again!" he scolded, yet relieved, "Do you want your parents to kill me?"

Mitsuhiko smiled nervously, "Sorry," he said before getting pulled into a hug by Shinichi.

"Megure-keibu and the rest of Division One have Gin and Spider," Heiji stated causing Shinichi to look at him, "It finally over, Kudou."

Shinichi sighed with relief before wincing and grabbing his arm, "Okay," Sharon said walking out, "I'm getting the paramedics in here to look at you four. Oh and Silver Bullet," Shinichi looked at Sharon, who smirked, "Take care of your little Mini Bullet…" with that she walked away.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?" Heiji asked while leaning on a wall and holding his leg.

Shinichi looked at Mitsuhiko and he shrugged. Shinichi looked at Mitsuhiko for a few seconds before smirking and looking at Heiji, "Who knows what's going through that woman's mind," he stated.

Kaito looked at Mitsuhiko, who was rubbing his head, along with Heiji, "Oh…" they said in unison.

Mitsuhiko looked at Heiji, Kaito, and Shinichi smiling at him, "What?" he asked confused.

* * *

Mitsuhiko was happily returned to his parents who thanked Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito repeatedly then half-heartedly scolded their son. They weren't sure whether to be mad at him or proud of him for risking his life for his friends. Once Mitsuhiko was safely inside his house, Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito were practically tackled by their girlfriends. The three boys hissed in pain, "Ahou/barou/Ahoko," they said in unison.

Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko ignored them and just held them tighter. After getting used to the sudden pain, Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito held them just as tightly, "Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko yelled.

Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito smirked, "No promises," they stated.

"Ahou/baka/Bakaito…" Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko whispered.

* * *

Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, and Hakuba walked out of four rooms, "They're asleep," Heiji stated.

"I've called Charlotte's father," Hakuba stated, "He wants Charlotte home tomorrow."

"That might not be able to happen," Shinichi said, "She's a witness and a victim. She'll have to at least give her statement to the police and may even have to testify against them."

Hakuba nodded, "I told him this, but he is very protective of her," he said, "I think the best compromise we're going to get is a video chat with her in her room back home."

Kaito rubbed his back, "Okay," he said, "I know for a fact the doc told me and Hattori not to stand for long so, I'm heading to bed."

"That sounds good," Heiji said rubbing his injured leg, "We'll figure Charlotte-san's situation in the morning."

Hakuba nodded and the four boys entered their own rooms in the mansion.

* * *

Shinichi jumped awake when he heard his door open, "Wha…Ran?" he asked confused when his vision cleared up and he saw Ran in the doorway of his room, "What's wrong?"

Ran just walked in and closed the door. Shinichi sat up, but then winced and held his arm. Ran put her hand on Shinichi's injured arm. Shinichi looked at Ran confused, "Can…I sleep with you tonight?" she whispered.

Shinichi blinked, but nodded and slid over so Ran could have some of the bed. Ran got in instantly and pushed herself into Shinichi, "Ran?" Shinichi asked softly.

"I…was scared, Shinichi," Ran whispered, "Scared you wouldn't come back…"

Shinichi relaxed slightly and bent down to Ran and kissed her softly. They pulled away after a minute or two, "I'm never leaving you, Ran," he whispered and grabbed her cheek gently, "Not without a fight at least. I've always been by your side Ran. Whether it be as me or as Conan. I love you, Ran."

Ran wrapped her arms around Shinichi's neck and kissed him quickly, "I love you too, Shinichi," she whispered.

Shinichi smiled, "Let's get to sleep," he said, "You look exhausted."

Ran just hummed and snuggled into Shinichi and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A week passed and everything was slowly returning to normal, "KUROBA!" Shinichi yelled chasing Kaito down the hall of the school, "Give me those photos!"

Kaito stuck his tongue out at Shinichi, "Make me Tantei-kun," he stated.

Kaito was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball, "Gah!" he fell face first onto the floor with the hand holding the pictures up in the air.

Shinichi smirked and grabbed the photos as the ball deflated, "Guess what invention the Professor made adult sized…" he stated teasingly.

Kaito lifted up his red face, "That stupid soccer ball belt," he stated deadpanned.

Shinichi grinned stupidly before turning around and walking away, "Don't be late to class," he stated, "You already have being KID on your life record. Don't want to add bad school grades to that."

Kaito huffed and was suddenly beside Shinichi, "I had a hand in taking down that Organization, that has to counter that," Kaito stated, "And I pass all my tests thank you. Class is just boring."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and entered his classroom with Kaito, "So, how are Hakuba and Charlotte-san doing?" Shinichi asked Kaito as he sat beside Ran.

Kaito sat down, "Good," he said, "Charlotte-san's dad is still watching every single employee of his until he's sure no one else will try and hurt his daughter…I think Hakuba's practically moved into the house," he grinned stupidly, "How's Tantei-han and Kazuha?"

Shinichi and Ran nodded, "They're slowly getting back into their normal routine," Shinichi smirked, "Hattori just gets embarrassed easily when teased about his relationship with Kazuha."

"You mean like you do with you and Ran," Kaito smirked.

Shinichi and Ran blushed, "Barou," Shinichi said, "You're the same way with Nakamori-chan."

Kaito turned away to try and hide his blushing cheeks, "New topic," he stated.

"How's Ai-chan?" Ran asked, "And Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Ai's a little on edge because of the surprise attack," Shinichi said, "But we've all been able to make her relax again; mostly Mitsuhiko. I don't know how, but he's very good with her. He's able to get her mind off whatever past event may cause her pain or sadness. If he doesn't want to be a detective he'll make a great psychologist."

"Like the world need more of those…" Kaito stated sarcastically.

Ran held out two bentos, "Lunch?" she asked before a fight could start between them.

Shinichi and Kaito blinked. Kaito grinned stupidly, "Food!" he yelled, "Edible food!"

Shinichi glared at Kaito as he took the bento, "I tried cooking _one_ time!"

"Yeah…yesterday and we were running late this morning…I'm _starving_!" Kaito yelled opening the bento.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "You're a pest," he said.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me," Kaito grinned.

"Don't remind me," Shinichi muttered taking the chopsticks Ran handed him.

"How's Aoko-chan doing, Kaito-kun?" Ran asked.

"Well…she says she's gotten better grades since I've been gone…but she's bored out of her mind," Kaito grinned.

"Really?" Shinichi asked deadpanned.

"Fine…" Kaito whined, "…Can we go to Ekoda this weekend?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "Why…" he asked.

Kaito blushed slightly and mumbled something, "What?" Ran asked confused.

"Say that again, Kuroba," Shinichi stated, "There was no way to hear you."

Kaito sighed and blushed more, "Aoko's joined the Bōjutsu club and wound up being a natural," he muttered, "So even though it's her first week she's in the monthly tournament…"

Shinichi snorted, "I'm not surprised," he stated, "After what she's been through she'd probably want a way to defend herself. Especially if you start to get into this detective thing," he smirked.

"Baka!" Kaito yelled, "I'm not a detective!"

"You say that now," Shinichi said, "But we still have a whole year of cases to do."

"And I believe Ai-chan has dubbed him "Murder Magnate"," Ran giggled when Shinichi glared at her.

Kaito sighed, "So can we go or what?" he asked.

"Sure," Shinichi shrugged, "Just remember if there's a case you have to help."

"…I'm calling Akako…" Kaito stated.

"Huh? Why?" Shinichi asked as Kaito stood up.

"To see if she can make a spell where you don't attract murders everywhere you go!" Kaito stated.

Shinichi sweat drop, "Oh! If she can I'll take three bottles for next week!" Ran called as Kaito reached the door.

"Got it!" Kaito called waving his hand telling her that he heard her.

Shinichi laughed humorlessly and sweat dropped, "Three bottles?" Shinichi asked Ran.

"What?" Ran asked, "I would actually like to have a date where you _didn't_ have to solve a murder before we even got our food."

Shinichi sweat dropped again, "And if this works," Ran said happily, "Maybe Kazuha-chan and Heiji-kun could double date with us without anything bad happening!"

Shinichi about fell out of his chair with a deadpanned look on his face _girls…I'll never understand them…_

**A/N that's it! I know, I know. I rushed the ending, BUT I'm publishing another story that is **_**much**_** better and longer! It's called Alternate Dimensions! It's funny, cute, and involves Shinichi being able to sing xD. Please take a look at it! I own nothing!**


End file.
